equestria Aura and Magic Rainbow Rocks
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ash and Twilight are back to canterlot high once again now they must form a band with their friends to stop the dazzelings but will Twilight make her choice AshXHarem
1. chapter 1

**Equestria Aura and Magic Rainbow Rocks**

 **chapter 1**

 **A** **sh's life in ponyville**

 **Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a sequel of equestria Aura and Magic of the story you see Twilight ready to go back but is it what her heart wanted at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

(Ponyville)

At outside of ponyville was a familiar Alicorn his fur was tan has a black raven mane and tail also has a cutie mark looks like a pokeball with the sword to the middle that Alicorn was Ash Ketchum an human from the other world later had change Alicorn he was the greatest trainer and the prince of battles till he met someone special during canterlot high but has a great life at Kanto then won the Kalos league became a champion was now lying on the grass looking at the sun

"Ah, so peaceful here on the hilltop with a tree net to it my kind of spot" Ash said as he was enjoying his peaceful spot till he heard a beautiful yawn from his window in his house

"Looks like she's awake...in time too" Ash walks back in the house and made breakfast as he flips pancakes and set up four plates

"Ash..." as Ash turns around and see an Alicorn, she is a little taller, her neck is slightly more curved, and her horn is a bit longer than as a unicorn."Hey Twilight how are you my princess" Ash said as Twilight was blushing

"I'm doing good my sweet prince" she said with a smile as they nuzzled "I made breakfast for you and spike" as Twilight sits down and see the pancake

"Ash that was sweet of your letting me stay in your home but are you sure you want to do this!" Twilight ask him

"Of course Twilight ever since Tirek wreck the library i won't let you be homeless."

"Ash thank you" as they kiss

"Ash we should get started of your training after" said Twilight as Ash nodded "I like that" as they enjoy each other at the table Ash manage to find Twilight's other books of magic remained from her ruined library as they had start thier training

"You are getting a hang of it" said Twilight watching Ash lifting a apple with his horn made Twilight impress with him of how good he was he had learn everything from her of using magic "Ash let's take a break and take a walk at ponyville" said Twilight as Ash smiled at her "I like that idea" as they all start to walk together in ponyville as they were walking Ash had look at the ponies

"reminds me of home" Ash said in his mind "Hey Twilight" as they see a earth pony wearing a cowboy hat "Hey Applejack how are you?" said Twilight as Applejack smiled

"I was off sellin apple pie" as Applejack see Ash "Well hello handsome" said Applejack made Ash blushed "Hey Applejack" Ash replied

"So are you two lovebirds dating?" she said with a sly look on her face "No" they said blushing

"Just kidding!" Applejack laughed as they laughed

"Very funny Applejack" said Twilight

as Ash and Twilight then start walking more when he was thinking about his friends he met "The girls reminded me of my old friends how they were close to me till the end" Ash said in his mind then felt a little sorrow he do miss his friends alot and his family

Twilight notice that Ash wasn't himself at pass moons since he left his world "Poor Ash i hope i can help him" she said in her mind as well as they are back to his house they continue training

"You are doing great" said Twilight seeing him pass his test as Ash smile then they nuzzle each other by then they went in had dinner then sitting together near a fire reading a book together while Twilight is snuggling into him dozing just love being around him. "Ash do you miss your normal life" Twilight said to him as Ash looks at her "To tell you the truth Twilight i do love your home but i have been missing my human family the last couple of moons i missed my big sisters Celestia and Luna and my mom she had always been alone since dad left." Ash said as Twilight understands

"I know how you feel Ash. I too felt that problem how I move to Ponyville and moving away from my parents and my brother for the first time was a hard challenge for me." she said with a smile But it's not quite the same for ash "But you get to see them because it's different for me being in a totally different world." As having no ways to communicate. Twilight realizes this and feels bad but Ash gives her a kiss

"that doesn't mean I blame you my beautiful mare and I forever spending my life with you but..." Ash was close to get better as he looks at the window Twilight love set but she does have this thing in her mind that she wants to make Ash feel better

"Ash mind you hold still." as Ash looks at her then Twilight transforms herself back into a beautiful human form and then does the same on Ash

"Twilight...how did you..." as Ash as Ash see himself human only in a pair of Underpants

"Twilight you were..." then Ash was frozed when he realizes the outfit Twilight is in she is wearin a black sexy bra and panties with a strap and hot black boots he instantly pops his heart.

"Wow you're wonderful" Ash said Twilight smiled to her love She walks up to him and kisses him gently at first

"Ash let's go to your study room to examine our level" she grinned then takes him to a room where they study

"Take a seat Ashy" she forces him to take a seat as she saddles on him.

"wait Twilight what if..." as Twilight kiss him "Don't worry Ash i made a barrier that is soundproof so we can have our good times" she tells him

"Oh what the heck you're right" Then they get into an intense make-out scene Twilight running her hands through his hair and Ash rubbing his hands across her back and going down to grip her butt. Twilight smirked and hiss "Two can play mister!" Then she forces ash's face into her breasts while she still wears her bra

Ash can feel her softness "Oh you are desprate for it" Ash forces himself not to instantly jumper right then and rubs his face against her breasts till finally he takes her bra off and starts going for her breast sucking on her left and groping the right.

"Oh Ash yes I am desprate for this!!" Twilight starts panting and moaning as he continues under breasts she feels that his Rod becoming hard and starts poking her entrance

"Ashy i too need a action" she reaches down with one hand and pulls it out of the boxers and start stroking him. He gives off a hiss anime moaning in pleasure

"Oh oh Twilight yes i miss the old times." Ash mutter enjoying it Then Twilight slides her panties over exposing her Womanhood

"Ash i study this!" she slips Ash back inside her and she rides him bouncing up and down.

"Oh Oh Oh Yeah Twilight!" Ash moves away from her breasts backup to kiss her holding her tight as her breasts smush across his chest and his hands go to her but as he gropes her ass giving it a few smacks sometimes.

"Oh yes Ash i love this!!!" Twilight just moan into the kiss running her fingers through his hair pulling on it at times wanting more of Ash.

"Man she is so tight, Beautiful nd I love that girl" Ash then tries to thrust up from a seat to meet her bounce which sends them both over the edge

"Twilight i'm gonna cum!" Ash firing his seed into her womb "Me too Ash!!!!" Twilight coming all over his rod.

A break the kiss and just pant gazing at each other they smile at each other "Oh Ash This is so romantic" she leans forward until their noses touch. "But I love you so much my sweet Ash and i forever want to be with you" said Twilight as Ash gazes back at her "thank you my wonderous star for cheering me up you are my true princess" Ash said as Twilight smiled at him

they kiss once more and twilight gets off of him and they both turn back into ponies which Ash then lifts her up with his magic and kisses her made Twilight blushing "Perhaps we had to do this someday make love in you beautiful original form" Ash admired her as she Smiles at him.

"Yes Ash I like that but I learn during at your world of being human I can do so much more positions and you seem to like my breasts a lot." Twilight said with a wink made Ash smiled

"You are right" as They laugh "Ash how about we take a bath together" as Ash carries her then clean themselves up before meeting up with the others in the library.

(Ash's human world)

at the farest joint there are patrons arguing

"What?!" said the female but the place was surrounded by green mist came from three unknown girls vocalizing

"That was barely worth the effort, Adagio. I'm tired of fast food. I need a meal." said the one had purple skin and has purple hair in pigtails "The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here." said the one name Adagio Dazzle

"Ugh! I wish we'd never been banished to this awful place!" said the girl then Adagio speaks sarcastically

"Really? I love it here!" she said

"For realsies? Because I think this place is the worst." said the other named Sonata "I think you'rethe worst, Sonata." said Aria "Oh, yeah? Well, I think you're—" as they were cut off by Adagio "Ergh! I'll tell you one thing, being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more " then through clenched teeth "bearable." just then there was a sonic rainboom

Adagio gasped "Did you feel that?! Do you know what that is?" said Adagio

"I 'unno." said both Aria and Sonato but Adagio can feel a strong source "It's Equestrian magic!" she said

"But this world doesn't have Equestrian magic." said Aria as Adagio looks at canterlot high "It does now. And we're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us!" she said to them

 **That's it the first chapter of the sequel to the greatest story ever had and hope you enjoy it where Ash spends time with Twilight but thier good times hadn't change of romance in this sequel Aura and Magic rainbow rocks and I bet twilight will make her choice of say it possibly be a vice versa soon now I will get back to darkness turns to light and xy and tri for the pokemon digimon fans also i'll be doing christmas specials and doing a next story up so enjoy this story auramagicshipping lives on in our hearts show that Ash and Twilight's love will never be broken no matter if she be alone Ash will always be with her**


	2. chapter 2

**Equestria Aura and Magic Rainbow Rocks**

 **chapter** **2**

 **Sunset's shine and a new trainer in Canterlot high**

 **Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a sequel of equestria Aura and Magic of the story you see Twilight ready to go back but is it what her heart wanted at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

(Canterlot high)

At inside of the highschool named Canterlot high there was a familar face was walking at the hall was Sunset Shimmer once try to steal the crown but had changed. She was trying to be nice to other people she's really trying her best and nobody's really giving her the benefit of the doubt the only ones who do trust her and accept her for the new person she's become are the girls from Ash's childhood including Dawn Brock May Misty. And Ash's family. "Want some help?" said Sunset talking to Apple Bloom "Uh, no thanks. We're good." she said to Sunset "Oh. Okay." as Sunset was walking away "Sunset Shimmer! Over here!" said Pinkie as Sunset is walking over but heard students whispering about her made Sunset sighs "I had no idea the whole school would be here." Sunset said to her friends

"Quite the eye-catching advertisement, if I do say so myself." Rarity said to her "And it smells like cake!" Pinkie shout that got them confused "Cake...what are you talking about?" said May as Fluttershy sniff "She's right May,It does?" as they sniff

"I used frosting instead of paste!" said Pinkie as they laugh "You are so silly Pinkie!" said misty then Applejack looks at Fluttershy

"Uh, Fluttershy, you've got a little somethin', uh..." as there was frosting on Fluttershy then she starts cleaning it off

"Did I get it?" said Fluttershy asking Applejack

"Heh, not exactly." said Applejack

"Hey does that frosting shape look like Ash..." Dawn was silent also so are the girls it was Overtime since Ash's choice to stay in Equestria with Twilight they all miss him so much "You know when I first met Ash when we were kids me and him had helped a pidgey bandage up it's wing but when i saw how kind and caring he was...I was...falling for him" said Fluttershy as she blushed

"Really Fluttershy I remember the time Ash helped me with a new dress when we were seven and he said my design looks great then my heart was pounding want me to be with him forever" said Rarity was blushing and smiling "You hadn't seen the time Ash came to my birthday and made me laugh throwing a pie on my face...I too was falling for him because he bring me laughter." said Pinkie just being pinkie

"Golly i remember when Ash helped me make apple pie when we were 11 Ash love my pie. I had dream that Ash ask me to marry him and i picture "Applejack Ketchum" in my dream!" said Applejack then Misty, May and Dawn smiled "You girls had deep feelings for Ash like I was when he encourage me to continue my dream of being a top coordinator he had win over my heart I wish i can tell him" said May

"Ash has achieve and grown so fast since our journey in Kanto. he had gotten stronger traveling every region I sure wish i could tell him how i feel" said Misty dreamy "You guys did forget that Dawn and I succeed our chance with Ash when we slept with him." said Rainbow then they look at Sunset "How about you Sunset will you have a chance for Ash" said Applejack as Sunset was going to speak until

"Good afternoon, students. I just wanted to tell you all how pleased I am that so many of you are going to participate in the first ever Canterlot High School Musical Showcase!" said Principal Celestia as the students cheer "This is a wonderful opportunity to raise money for all our after-school programs here at CHS. So keep working on those signs and posters. I think it's going to be one of the most exciting events we've had at CHS since the Fall Formal." said Celestia

"Ugh! I am never gonna live that down." said Sunset still remembers the terrible things she did "You were pretty bad at the Fall Formal." said Fluttershy

"A demon. I turned into a raging she-demon." said sunset

"And tried to turn everyone here into teenage zombies for your own personal army!" said Pinkie pie remembers that time at fall format

"Oh, darling, you have us, and we've forgiven you for your past... ahem... booboos." said Rarity

"To be honest, I'd say the whole experience brought everyone at Canterlot High closer than ever before!" said Applejack

"One, two, three!"

[The Rainbooms]

There was a time we were apart But that's behind us now See how we've made a brand new start And the future's lookin' up, ah-oh, ah-oh And when you walk these halls You feel it everywhere Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah! We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) You can feel it, we are back (You... can... feel... it...) And I'm so glad that we're better Better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

[Rainbow Dash]

There was a time we couldn't see Past the differences

[Applejack]

That separated you and me And it left us on our own

[Pinkie Pie]

But now you walk these halls And friends are everywhere

[The Rainbooms]

Yeah, we're the Wondercolts forever, ah-oh, yeah! We are all together (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now it's better than ever (Ah, ah, oh-oh-oh-oh) Now that we are back on track (Now... that... we... are...) Yes, I'm so glad that we're better Better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-ohOh yeah, we're better than ever Whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Oh yeah, we're better than ever![applauds]

"I still can't believe that happens when we play! Ooh! I've got to look into some new accessories! Something that looks good in a longer ponytail. Ooh! Maybe some clip-on earrings for when I get those adorable pony ears." said Rarity

"I just wonder why it happens. Princess Twilight took her crown back to Equestria. Shouldn't that mean she took all the magic back with her?" said Applejack

"Who cares why it happens? It makes my band totally awesome!" Rainbow dash exclaimed "Oh! Your band?" Rairty said to her "Duh! It was my idea to start the Rainbooms so we could be in the showcase. Plus I'm the lead singer and guitarist." said Rainbow then they heard a knock on door

"Uh, heard you outside. You guys are sounding really tight." said Flash Sentry had appeared "Uh, we're getting there. Rarity's still coming in a little late on the second verse, and Applejack's bass solo could use a little work. They'll get it together in time for the showcase." said Rainbow dash

"Uh, I don't suppose any of our friends from, uh... out of town might come? Uh, it being a special charity event and all." said flash "Sorry, Flash. I don't think Ash and Twilight's gonna be back at Canterlot High any time soon." said Applejack

"Oh, yeah. Okay. I just, you know, thought I'd ask. Uh, k-keep on rockin' it" as Flash had left.

"Well." she giggles" Someone is quite the smitten kitten." Rarity said to Sunset Shimmer "Oh. Sorry. I always forget you and Flash used to be an item." said Rarity feel bad

"It's okay. Flash is a great guy and all, but I never really liked-him liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. Ugh! The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?" said Sunset

"Mmm... horrid." said Rarity

"Mm-hmm, uhhh, etc." said both "Yep!" Pinkie agreed on that "But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around." said Applejack also Dawn, May and Misty agreed as Sunset smiled

"Thanks, Applejack, but I'm not sure everyone else at CHS feels the same way." Sunset replied then the P.A. system beeps "Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer." said Vice principle Luna

"Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me." said Sunset as she run off

"We've still got a few minutes before lunch starts. What do you say we do "Awesome As I Wanna Be"?" said Rainbow dash

"Um, Rainbow Dash? I was wondering if we could maybe play the song I wrote?" said Fluttershy

"We'll get to it." said Rainbow as Fluttershy looks upset "Oh. Okay.Rainbow" said Flttershy

[plays chord]

"Hi. Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?" said Sunset was talking to the same girls that were in the joint "We are." said Adagio as they are walking "Canterlot High is a great school. You're really gonna love it." said Sunset "Oh, yes, we really sense there's something... magical about this place." Adagio asked

"That's the science lab. Computer lab is in there. Oh! We're having a big musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." Sunset replied

[gasps]

A musical showcase?" said Adagio looking at the poster "I'm sure since you're new, Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." said Sunset

"We have been known to sing from time to time." Aria said

"Hello? We sing, like, all the time! It's how we get people to do what we want." Sonata replied as Adagio growls "Wha-What did I say?" said Sonata asked "What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Adagio said to Sonata "Ohhhh, yeah. Th-What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant. To say." Sonata then Aria scoffs

"And what you would have said if you weren't the worst. You are!" Aria

"You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots." said Adagio as Aria and Sonata weren't impress "Hmph." they said

[beat]

Sunset Shimmer was nervous laugh "Those are pretty. Where did you—" as Adagio glare at her and laughs "Sorry. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." said Adagio

[students chattering]

"So how was the tour?" Applejack asked Sunset Shimmer "I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them." said Sunset but looks upset "Like, off like this? Or off like this? Or... Oh, oh! Like—" as Pinkie was cut off "Maybe we should just let her tell us." said Rainbow

"That's just it. I can't put my finger on it. They just acted sort of... strange around me. Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did." as Sunset sighs 'So much for making a good first impression." she said

"Uh-huh. Oh, that's probably not it." said Fluttershy then they heard a annoucement from celestia "Attention students we want you all to know today is the canterlot league once again" as the crowd cheered

"Golly the Canterlot league are here sure wish Ash is here" said Applejack as they nodded "This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for." said Fluttershy as lunch bell rang

"Lunch?!" said Sonata

"The chance to get our true Equestrian magic back." said Adagio

"Oh. Right." said Sonata

"Our voices are just strong enough to make them want something so badly, they'll fight to get it." Adagio tells them "So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy?" as Aria is sarcastically "Some plan, Adagio." she replied "It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding." Adagio said to her sisters

"But we can get lunch after though, right? It's Taco Tuesday!" said Sonata

"Just follow my lead." said Adagio

"Or my lead." said Aria

"My lead!" she said

[The Dazzlings]

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ahh

[Adagio Dazzle]

We heard you want to get together We heard you want to rock this school We've thought of something that is better Something that changes all the rules Why pretend we're all the same When some of us shine brighter?

[Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk]

Shine brighter

[Adagio Dazzle]

Here's a chance to find your flame Are you a loser or a fighter?

[The Dazzlings]

Me and you, you and me Why don't we see who is better? We don't have to be one and the same thing Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? Are you afraid of failing the audition?

[Adagio Dazzle]

You're a star and you should know itYeah, you rise above the rest It doesn't matter who you hurt If you're just proving you're the best

[The Dazzlings]

Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh Battle! You wanna win itLet's have a battle, battle of the bandsLet's have a battle, we'll go all in it Let's have a battle, battle, battle Battle of the bands

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle!

[Blueberry Cake]

I can beat you!

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle!

[Cherry Crash]

Ha! You wish!

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle! [

Trixie Lulamoon]

I so want this!

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle

[Captain Planet]

Not if I get it first!

[The Dazzlings and students]

Me and you, you and me Why don't we see who is better? We don't have to be one and the same thing Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition?

[Students]

I'm going out and winning the audition

[The Dazzlings and students]

Battle! We wanna win it Let's have a battle, battle of the bands Let's have a battle, we'll go all in it Let's have a battle, battle, battle Battle of the bands!

[students arguing]

"Ohhhh. They're that kind of "off"." Said Pinkie

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic. How else could you explain what happened back there?" said Sunset shimmer

"Don't worry, y'all. We'll let Principal Celestia know all about this and those girls will be kicked to the curb in no time. Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic." she looks at Sunset "Er, no offense." said Applejack

"None taken" said Sunset

"Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful." said Celestia

"Ugh! Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news." said Luna

"I could see why you might think that, but—" as Sunset was cut off by Rainbow "That's not what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!" said Rainbow

"Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?" said Celestia

"Yes." said Rainbow

"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight." Luna said to them "The "Dazzlings"?" Applejack said confused "It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier – to sign up for the Showcase. Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I." said Celestia

"They did?" said Applejack

"Yes. And we think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea." said Celestia as they are walking "I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna too." said Fluttershy

"They've gotten to everybody." Rainbow replied

"Not everybody!" said Pinkie

"Pinkie Pie's right. We were there when the Dazzlings were singin' and we weren't affected. It was like we were protected somehow." said Applejack

"So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before and totally whooped its sorry butt! Uh, no offense." Rainbow said to Sunset

"None taken. Again." said Sunset sighed again "But that was when Twilight was here. There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music. I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt." said Fluttershy

"If only we could get a message to Ash and Twilight. Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell the Dazzlings have cast on our friends." said Rarity "Well,that'snot gonna happen. The portal's closed." said Rainbow as Rarity gasps "And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from." said Rainbow

"I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!" as Sunset is rustling "When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this. Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her. Maybe it still works." said Sunset

"That's a book, darling. What do you mean, "maybe still works"?" Rarity said

"It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book back in Princess Celestia's library. I get a message toher, thenshecan get a message to Ash and Princess Twilight." said Sunset

"So what are you waiting for? Get to writing!" said Rainbow just then they notice a group was starin at something near the hallway see Celestia and Luna's pokemon Vaporeon and Jolteon were injured by a figure has a Greninja as well when he beats them "You two call yourselves stronger...pathetic where is this champion Ash Ketchum is he a coward or is he weak and pathetic!" that character had make rude comments about that their brother is weak and pathetic not physically but emotionally and then flash battles him for what he said

"You don't say that about Ash Let's go Sceptile!" as Flash sent out sceptile "Sceptile use leaf blade!" said Flash as The four leaves on Sceptile's wrists glow light green and form into two. Sceptile then slices thegreninja but miss

"Night slash!" as Greninja creates a purple energy sword in the palm of one of its hands and then grabs it with the other hand. It then slashes Sceptile

"Sceptile" Flash runs to his grass type pokemon was defeated then rainbow dash had enough of this "That's it listen jerk i will challenge you to a..." but Applejack stops her "Don't Rainbow wait till you face him in the Canterlot league and battle him" said Applejack

"Oh who are you girls are Ketchum's cheerleaders man you both don't realise that Ketchum was nothing but a fake and a weakling because he is weak" he keeps taunting her about how weak Ash was after that Sunset confronted him and yelled saying

"what makes you so sure that Ash is weak Ash is the strongest trainer among all of us in the entire school thats why his crown the prince of battles and he beat you without a problem!" Sunset said to him as the figure laughed and what the two things he said shocked all the students in Ash's sisters "He will beat me..he won't stand a chance because I'll beat him if he reaches to the semi-final we'll do 6 on 6 batte his Pokemon were strong and his bond is strong but my Pokemon are uniquely impressive but even with that it still wasn't good enough you and you want to know why" he looked at her with a devilish smirk "it was because of you" as Sunset look at him with determination "He'll come and face you also you are wrong about him he will beat you in the pokemon master tournament" as Sunset walks off

"if he lose I will be the new prince of champions i'll achieve that power that you had failed to do good luck you'll need it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHHHH" with that he left as they can still hear him laughing in a very dark tone

Sunset was outside thinking and looking at the statue "Been a long time since I've written these words. "Dear Princess Celestia..."

 **That's it the first chapter of the sequel to the greatest story ever had and hope you enjoy it where Ash spends time with Twilight but thier good times hadn't change of romance in this sequel Aura and Magic rainbow rocks and I bet twilight will make her choice of say it possibly be a vice versa soon now I will get back to darkness turns to light and xy and tri for the pokemon digimon fans also i'll be doing christmas specials and doing a next story up so enjoy this story auramagicshipping lives on in our hearts show that Ash and Twilight's love will never be broken no matter if she be alone Ash will always be with her**


	3. chapter 3

**Equestria Aura and Magic Rainbow Rocks**

 **chapter** **3**

 **Sleepover and Romance**

 **Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a sequel of equestria Aura and Magic of the story you see Twilight ready to go back but is it what her heart wanted at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

(Twilight's castle)

Ash had arrive to help Twilight with the castle as the mail pony came "Excuse me, Princess. Where do you want all these books from Princess Celestia?" he asked Twilight Sparkle

"The library. Third door on the left." she said to the Delivery Pony "Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'?" as the book was buzzing then pages flipping

"What is it, Twilight?" said Fluttershy as Ash and Twilight look at the book

"It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from our friends at Canterlot High." said Twilight as Ash heard that about his friends

"How is that even possible?" Rarity asked them

"I have no idea, but it... sounds like they need our help." said Twilight as Ash read more "The way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens." said Ash

"Not the sirens!" then Pinkie was whispering loudly to Fluttershy "I don't actually know what that is!" said Pinkie

"The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic." Twilight said to them

"I don't think I like this story very much." said Fluttershy

"If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria. But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it. Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost. That world must have been the one where our Canterlot High friends live." said Twilight

"But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now?" said Applejack

"I don't know. But if my hunch is right and it is the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. Ash our friends need us. we have to get back to them." said Twilight as Ash agreed with her

"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight, but the connection between their world and Equestria will still be totally cut off for a super long time." said Rainbow

"Rainbow is right and also that would be exactly what Rainbow in my world can say" Ash replied

"Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on, why wasn't I told about it?! And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off, how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?" said Pinkie Twilight gasps

"Pinkie, you're a genius!" said Twilight

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Pinkie then talks to Rainbow Dash "Now about those bubbles..." as they are working on a portal of thier own handiwork noises are heard then they are done

"...And the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions." said Twilight

"Say what now?" said Spike

"Duh! She's gonna take the magic in here and put it in there. That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to, she can go from here to there. There to here. Here to there. Here there! Here there! Here—" said Pinkie

"We get the idea!" said Applejack

"Now to see if it actually works." as Ash had his wing on her "It will Twilight" as they turn it on then magic noises

"Ooooh..." then electricity crackling Main "Ahhhhh..." they said

"Don't suppose we could join you this time around?" Applejack as Ash and Twilight look at the others "Better not. It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden hadtwoof all of you." said Twilight as they agreed

"But I still get to go, right? There isn't another one of me at Canterlot High. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant." said Spike

"Mm-hmm.Spike: Yes!" said Twilight

"We always go together" said Ash

"We won't be gone long." said Twilight

"Oh, you be careful, Ash and Twilight." said Fluttershy

"Take care!" said Rainbow

"Y'all be safe now." said Applejack

"And don't forget to dress well you two." said Rarity as Pinkie squee as Twilight looks at Ash

"Ready to see your family Ash" said Twilight as Ash looks at her with a smile "I do also they be happy to see you" said Ash as she smiled then look spike "Ready, Spike?" she said as Spike cracks knuckles then blows, squeaks claws

"Ready!" as they enter the portal

(Canterlot high)

"I'm starting to think They're not coming." said Rainbow then they notice the statue glows Twilight shows up in her human form "Twilight!" as they run to her "Oof. I'm back." said Twilight then they see Ash "Hey girls" as Rainbow, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie and Fluttershy tackle him "You came back Ash!" said Applejack as Ash smiled at them then Sunset helps Ash up then hugged him

"Welcome back Ash!" said Sunset greeting Ash and Twilight

"And We've got some bad news about those new girls." said Twilight as the girls had a worried reaction

"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis. There's so much catching up to do!" said Rarity

"For starters, Ash how was your time with Twilight had you two had a great time together" said Applejack as Twilight blushed excitedly "Oh, Ashy and I had a great time we enjoy our romance together" as they smiled by that as twilight clears her throat "Also that was nice?" as she sips milkshake

"Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" said Spike as spike as a dog shows up "She's got an official title now." as he imitates fanfare "The Princess of Friendship!" said Spike

"Wow, that's really impressive. Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil." said Sunset

"Ash is also my prince of friendship" said Twilight as she kiss him

"She's even got her own castle!" said Spike as Rarity heard that "A castle?! You have your own castle?!? Eh..." she clears her throat "Ooh, uh, lovely." said Rarity

"What's new here? I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?" said Twilight

"Yeah, so, that isn't exactly theonlystrange thing that's happened since you left. Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play." said Rainbow

"Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High. Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens. Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster! No offense." said Twilight

"None taken. Heh. I'm used to it." said Sunset

"They'll never even know what hit 'em!" as Rainbow did a karate yell "We've got nothin' to worry about now that Ash and Twilight's back." said Applejack

"Oh, I'm pretty sure.I could find something to worry about. But it won't be the sirens or that Trainer." said Fluttershy

"A trainer?" said Spike as Sunset speak "It's true spike there was a Trainer that came to our school and challenge Celestia and Luna to a battle but they lost" as Ash heard that

"What! he didn't no one beats my sisters." Ash replied "Also Flash was beaten too he used a Greninja in battle!" said Fluttershy

"And he is entering the league too Ash and wants to challenge you!" said Applejack

"Then I accept his challenge" said Ash

"The sooner we do this, the better Ash. Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?" said Twilight as Pinkie sips her milkshake "There's also a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings." said Pinkie

"Looks like we've got a party to crash." said Twilight as Pinkie squee as they are off the students are arguing Flash sighs also bummed out by the battle

" I'm gonna get more punch!" as he crash!to Ash and Twilight "Ash?, Twilight?" he said

"Eh, bumped, into, always, doing?" said Twilight helped Ash up

"What are you doing here? You two came back for the big competition, right?" he said to them

"Something like that." said Ash

"Huh. Not that there's gonna be any real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my band does!" said Flash as Ash and Twilight see why

"Can you excuse me for just a minute." as they walk back more of the students' arguing becomes louder

"Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!" said Adagio

"It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice!" said Sonata

"It's not the fruit punch! It's us!" said Adagio

"But the punch is awful, too." said Aria "What do you know about good fruit punch?" said Sonata

"More than you!" said Aria

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"This is just the kickoff party, girls. Imagine what a tizzy they'll be in by the time the Battle of the Bands starts." said Adagio as Ash and Twilight are talking to the girls

"There isn't going to be a Battle of the Bands! We're gonna make sure of that! Alright, girls, let's do this! Friendship is magic!" said Twilight as there was a awkward silence then someone coughs

"Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers and stuff last time?" said Rainbow

"I don't understand. We're all together again. Why isn't this working?" said Twilight

"You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole "magic of friendship" thing now." said spike

"I'm trying, Spike. I thought the six of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before." said Twilight as Ash felt something like his Aura/Magic had a link to a other source

"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet! This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they? Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they've already got this thing all locked up." said Adagio as Trixie Lulamoon appeared

"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!" she said

"Whatever, Trixie! We're the best band at CHS!" said Flash

"No! The Crusaders are gonna win!" said Apple bloom as the students arguing even louder

"I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us." said Adagio looking at Ash, Twilight and the girls

Aria slaps herself "Magic!! Don't you see?! Everyone else has fallen under our spell. But notthesegirls. These girls are special." then Adagio see Ash "This one is special i sense powerful magic and the other source in him" she said

"It doesn't make any sense. I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell. That's how it worked before." said Twilight

"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing. The sirens' magic comes from their music. So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them. Or... maybe not." said Sunset

"No. I think you're onto something." said Ash

"Really?" Sunset said as Ash nodded

"Ash is right, It's when you play music that you transform now, right?" Twilight said to her

"Yup. Ears, tails, the whole she bang." said Applejack "So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!" Twilight tells them

"You mean like a song?" said Fluttershy "Uh-huh. And in order to free everyone who's been exposed to the sirens' spell, we'll need them all to hear it." said Twilight

"Hmmm..." they said as Rarity gasped "The band competition! That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time." said Rarity

"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat." said Applejack

"And I believe you, Ash, Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest members." as they're laughing and cheering

"So what do you wanna play? Triangle?"

[ding]

"Sousaphone?"

[fwomp!]

"Theremin?"

[plays theremin]

"Soooo magical." said Pinkie

"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these. I'll just sing." said Twilight

"Like, as in,leadsinger? Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all." said Rainbow

"It's our band! And, of course, as lead singer. She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off." said Applejack

"Okay, yeah, that's cool. I'll just use this as a chance to hone my already insanely good lead guitar skills." said Rainbow

"It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands. We just have to perform during the first round of the competition." said Twilight

"Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" said Rainbow

"Well, that's just it. I don't know any." said Twilight

"Awww..."

"But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one." Twilight tells them

"Totally! Twilight can write a spell like it's nobody's business. That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria." said Spike

"Technically, I helped finish a spell. And there was a little more to it than that, Spike." said Twilight

"Yeah, whatever." said spike

"I've got this." as she look at Ash "C'mon Twilight and Spike!" as the three are off

"And Where're you two lovebirds goin'?" said Applejack as Ash and Twilight blushed "Well, last time we were here, My Sweet Ash let Spike and I spent the night in his house where we had our moment." Twilight said

"Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!" said Pinkie then Fluttershy look at Ash "Ash you can join as our second singer" said Fluttershy said

"I...don't sing Fluttershy" Ash said but her, Applejack, Sunset, Rarity, Pinkie and Rainbow looked at him

"Liar do you remember when we were kids you sing and it's wonderful." said Sunset as Ash was walking away "Ash where are you going!" said Rainbow

"I'll be right girls!" said Ash as he walks off

"Wait Ash can sing?" said Twilight

Ash was going to the restroom so pee he went the stalls but after he finished "Done at last" as he was about to zip his pants until he felt someone arms warp around him he turned his face to his surprise it was rarity

"Rarity?! W-what are you doing in here and and more importantly why you in the boys bathroom?!" He said in shock. Rarity just look at him smirking in a seductive way

"Oh nothing just want to 'thank' you for all the help you been doing us". ash smile nervously as her hands were slowly lowering themselves

"uh ok but can you let me go now so you can do thank me cuz I really need get going" she ignored his words but said as continued to lower her arms more "mmm you have such a unique body darling" but as she closer to the pants ash gets more nervous

"r-r-rarity?" Still ignoring his call she continued lower

"strong, muscular and quite sexy too" her hands were close to his pants as ash had to make an excuse to get out of this situation

"r-rarity I really need to g-get going now plz?" Once again still ignored tournament a hand got in his pants and boxer she lean her head to his ear and whispered seductively

"But what I'm looking for is something more 'manly'" ash moaned as rarity grabbed and pull out his penis out of his pants and stroking it while its out

"ohhh this is a really nice cock got here no wonder you did it rainbow dash and dawn" ash was shock a was at hearing that

"how did you ah know about that" she continued to stroke him

"oh I secretly find out when we were at that sleepover after you won the tournament I love you and i want lost virginity to you plz ashy?" He look at her and saw she pleading but he couldn't say no to when she's like that

"Rarity I love to but" as Ash whispered to her ear

"Deal Ashy and you be in a surprise" as she left Ash had his pants on meeting the girls

(Pinkie's house)

[video game noises]

"Okie-dokie-lokie." as Pinkie takes the picture the smartphone camera snaps also Rarity notice Spike eat the dog treat and the video game noises continue

Rainbow slams console

"Hey! I was about to beat you!" Applejack said

"I doubt it. So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell comin'?" said Rainbow as Twilight was focusing

"Huh? Oh, uh, good. Great. Thanks for letting me use your notebook, Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms." said Twilight

"Thanks." she sighs "Hopefully one day, we'll get a chance to play it." said Fluttershy replied as Rainbow is laughing

"Hey!" said Applejack

"Twilight, I think I speak for all of us when I say I don't know what we would have done if you and Ash hadn't come back to help us." said Rarity

"Uh-huh." said both "Darn tootin'." said Applejack

[doorbell rings]

"Pizza's here!" as Pinkie zip!

They are enjoying eating Pizza as Twilight sigh

"Don't you want any pizza?" said Pinkie as Ash see her trying hard "Twilight how about you take a break I don't want you working to hard" as Twilight remembers his soft kindness made her blush

"You're right Ashy" said Twilight as she joins them hour later the drawer opens then the drawer closes talking was heard by the girls Ash had his hand on the drawer opens it

Twilight wakes up drops the pen from her hand "No.That's not gonna work." said Twilight

"Hey, Twilight. You're up late Ash did say relax." said Sunset

"I know but I Just looking over the counter-spell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect." said Twilight

"We really are lucky you're here." said Sunset

"That's what everyone keeps telling me." said Twilight

"Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" as Sunset closed the fridge "Must be nice to have everyone always looking to you for answers to their problems... instead of waiting for you to cause a problem." she said to her

"Just because everyone expects something from you doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Twilight tells her

"Well, that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Sunset replied "Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is..." as they heard Ash

"...let everybody down." as they see Ash drinking milk from the fridge

"Ash i thought you were..." as Ash smiled "I thought i tidy up pinkie's house of course i use to let myself, my pokemon and my friends down when i challenge paul when Chimchar evolved to monferno" as Twilight heard that

"Then you just decided to give up your journey to the Sinnoh league" said Sunset as Ash nodded

"Yes but Dawn had cheer me up performing a play she inspired me and i had my fighting spirit back...Sunset what happen that time was the past it's time you focus on the future" as Sunset was amazed then Ash looks at Twilight "Twilight i know you are scared when we met but you never give up till it's over" as the two were tears the hugged Ash "Ash...Thank...You...of...that...wonderful speech" said both as Ash hugged back as they let go "Ash i can take a break now and you are the best boyfriend i had" said Twilight as she went to shower

"Sunset" As she look at Ash "Yes Ash...woah" Ash picks her up bridal style "We should catch up each other" as he carries her off to the living room

Ash and Sunset sat down next to each other on the coach. "Ash you were right about me and I want to say are we still friends" said Sunset as Ash smiled

"Of course we are Sunshine" as they turn away blushing but They turned to each other and Ash smiled and Sunset blushed deeply.

"Ash I wanted this moment ever since you kissed me. Maybe longer." She muttered as Ash kissed her again and they slowly held each other as Sunset leaned back taking Ash with her. They kept on kissing as ash messaged her back. She held on to his head wanting nothing more than to keep kissing the man she love.

"Ash you're the best." She moaned as he nibbled on her neck and licked it.

"So beautiful." Ash groaned has slowly lifted up her shirt. She gazed at him she has dreamy eyes. Half lidded eyes Ash blushed too and stopped just as her breasts were beginning to show. He was mesmerized by her expression.

"Please Ash, don't stop..." She asked Ash couldn't take it he kissed her again. She held him as he pushed her shirt up over her breasts she didn't wear a bra. He kept on kissing as he felt her breasts on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair it felt so soft and silky.

"I love you Sunny." Ash smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Sunset blushed and smiled. "I love you too. I always loved you." She started to tear up. "I wish could have said something before I became such a..." But Ash cupped the side of her face making her gaze up at him.

"like i said That's all in the past now. And your past is not today." He kissed her again gently rubbing her cheek. "All that matters now is that you're here with me and we'll be together now and forever; My Sunny Princess."

He moved down and took her right breast into his mouth and sucked tenderly. Sunset threw her head back in pleasure.

"OH ASH!!"

Ash switched breasts and flicked his tongue over her perky nipple. Sunset loved it. He slowly trailed down kissing her belly and took her pants off and his and returned back up and kissed her again. He felt his harden member brush against her womanhood. They gasped at the feeling and Ash lined up his rod to her entrance and slowly pushed into her. They moaned as they became one.

"Oh Sunny you're so tight it feels so good." He moaned

"Ash your so big and your dick is up against my womb. OH WOW!!!" She cried out in pleasure.

Ash thrusted into her and went faster and harder. They moaned as their pleasure increased.

"Oh yes, yes Ash I love you. Keep pounding me. Let me have it let me have your love."

"I love you Sunny. I'm cumming!! I'm cumming inside you!"

"Do it Ash. Cum inside me. I'm cumming too!!"

They cried out in delight as Ash fired his seed into her womb and Sunset's walls tighten around him with her love juice leaked out of her. They kissed again and Ash moved up and kept himself inside her. He sat on the couch with her on him they kissed with delight.

"Once you graduate we will get married and we'll have a family together." Ash beamed and so did Sunset rubbing her nose against his.

"I can't wait Ashy." She smiled in delight.

Ash was at the shower after his time with Sunset "I actually did it" he said as Rarity had taken Ash's hand after he had dried off and taken him to the bedroom. Once they closedthe door Rarity pinned him to the door and kisses him deeply.

"Well Ash you excited for this as I am" she asked

"I am my diamond." He smiled then kissed her again she wrapped her arms around his neck and hooked one leg around his waist. One of his hands held her back with the other groped her ass and held it tightly. She moaned into the kiss and slipped out of her night gown. Her breasts bounced as she pulled back from him, they being the second biggest second only to Fluttershy. She took his hand and pulled him to the bed. She pushed him down and knelt in front of himand stroked his rod.

"Your dick is quite big darling." She smiled as she licked it from base to tip.

"Oh oh wow." Ash muttered. She smirked and took only the head of the dick and swirled her tongue around it. She did this for a while then took the whole thing. Ash gasped and looked down at her and she bobbed on his rod. She reached up and messaged his balls as she sucked harder.

"Oh Rarity." Ash groaned and sat up and took hold of her head. She smiled and let go of his balls and relaxed her throat for the next event. Ash held on to her head as he thrusted into her mouth. She let him do it. It turned her on so much she began to finger herself and grope her own breasts.

"Rarity your mouth is so warm I love it." As she gaged and grunted looking up at him which turned him on more. He blush her dreamy eyes that love in her eyes was too much for him. He came suddenly and with out warning. Her eyes went wide as the hot seed filled her mouth. She tried to drink it all but so much came out she had to pull back but Ash's hands prevented it. He came hard and the extra seed slipped out of her lips.

Ash panted and let go of Rarity. She swallowed as much as she could but not all of it. Shove had dropped from her lips and covered the top of her breasts. She was a sight.

"So much and so good." She moaned swallowing the last of it. She moved to the bed and made Ash lay underneath her. She moved so her pussy was over his rod still and full strength.

"Time for the main even Ashy." She cooed as she sank down and took his whole rod into her. She moaned as he filled her up stretching her walls out trying to get him all in.

"Rarity." Ash said holding up his arms and she lowered down and kissed him. They held one another as she slowly moved up and down. Ash moved his hand to grope her prefect breasts and pinched the nipples o add more pleasure to his love.

"Ash yes more go faster." Rarity pleaded.

Ash thrusted up to meet her and they made love in perfect union. She arched her back as she came again and her breasts were in his face. He sucked on both together bringing much pleasure to her.

"Suck them good darling, I need the practice for our future children."

He let them go and cupped her face and kissed her. "I'm cumming rarity I want to cum with you."

"Yes baby. Ash cum inside me together." She moaned and kissed him with all the love she could. Their climax came and hot seed flooded her womb and love tunnel. She guessed out love juice so much it leaked out of her staining the bed. They ended their kiss with a smile.

"I love you Ash-Rarity." They said and just held each other for their perfect moment. as Rarity is asleep he kissed her as a smile shown Ash went over to Sunset still naked at the couch as he kiss her too made her show a smile

Ash had left Sunset and Rarity after with time together putting a pair of sweats but no shirt. A smile grew on his face he still had those feelings for Sunset and Rarity and having them make love and be in love once more with her was uplifting. As he walked he was curious about who was next. He was about to enter the kitchen when Applejack step out of there and took his hand and quickly headed for the garage.

"Hey AJ slow down what's your rush." Ash asked as they entered the garage where a car sat in the center and Applejack still holding his hand opened the car door and pushed him into the driver seat and then straddled him. Ash blushed deeply as she rubbed his chest and shifted her waist so she could feel his hardening rod brush up against her panties. She had a cocky smile and half lidded eyes told him she was in complete control.

"You know Ash this here has always been my favorite dream." She smiled taking a finger and running it across his chest and drew circles along his muscles.

"What kind of dream was it about?" he asked but he felt he knew the answer.

"Well sugar cube I dreamt that we were out on a date and you took me to the bridge outside of town and there we would make out and get frisky some nights but this time we're going all the way Ashy." She wrapped her arms around him and leaned forward until they were nose to nose. Her hot breathe mixed with his.

"I love you Ash." She said before kissing him deeply and holding him tight. Ash closed his eyes and held her torso and ran his hands across her back. They hummed and moaned into the kiss as Ash poked her mouth with his tongue. She excepted it with her own as their tongue's tangled together.

Ash moved up her night gown till it was over her head. She was topless like him and their chests rubbed together. Her soft breasts pressed up against him and he felt her tone belly just like his. She moved up and Ash felt her breasts in his face and he rubbed his face in between them.

"So soft" ash muttered and AJ smiled. "I may not have biggest pair but I hope I please."

"Always" Ash took one breast into his mouth and grope the other. He sucked and nibbled on her nipple.

"Oh Ash that right baby suck on my tits"she moaned in pleasure. She then reached down and moved his sweats down and his rode stood at attention and she moved her panties aside and lowered herself down onto his rode.

"Oh Ash your amazing." She moaned as she took his rod into her pussy and rode him like a wild cowgirl. Ash just moaned as he kept his attention onto her breasts. He held her back and licked her chest and boobs.

She moved faster and faster. Ash felt his load coming and he move AJ so she was face to face. He then took a lever on the side of the seat and pulled it. The seat fell back and Ash took her with him and they kissed again. Ash moved his hands from her back to her butt and held it tight. He licked the side of her neck and he whispered into her ear.

"I love you AJ."

She held him tighter as she felt her climax build up. Soon it was too much for either of them.

"I'm cumming." They shouted together as their love juice gushed. His seed flowed into her womb and her walls tighten and kept every drop inside her. He humped her and felt more of his seed leave him. Applejack smiled and held his head warmly and she felt his seed warm in her core.

"Ash when we get married will you stay at the Apple farm with me." She asked playing with his hair.

"We'll be anywhere as long as we are together." He replied and she listened to her strong heart beat. She smiled a little wider and started to daydream of her and Ash working on the farm together and her having a massive baby bump with Ash spooning her with love and strong arms.

They cleaned up and Applejack kissed him one last time before leaving for some sleep.

"Goodnight my wild cowboy" said Applejack was swaying her hips and heard him whistle "Goodnight wild cowgirl" as He went into the kitchen and what he see gave him a nose bleed. There on the center island was Pinkie Pie but she was naked and she had covered her breasts and her pelvis in whip cream.

"Well Ash ready to cream this pie and enjoy these toppings." She smiled licking a dollop of whip cream off her finger. Ash knelt down and started licking her womanhood and the cream around it. Pinkie Pie moaned and arced her back in delight. Ash stuck a finger inside her and licked her love juice.

"Oh Ash its amazing." She moaned.

Ash finished up and licked up the cream off her body as he crawled his way up to her. He lingered on her breasts nibbling on them. Then he moved up and kissed her she instantly hugged him tightly with her legs crossing around his waist and kissed him aggressively. Ash being sneaky took her off the table still locked on to him.

They kept on kissing as she reached down to line up he rod to her entrance.

"Ready Pinky" he asked with a smile.

"You bet I am." She beamed and sheathed herself onto his rod. They gasped as they became one.

"It's really hot inside you Pinkie." Ash groaned as he thrusted into her. "And so tight I love it."

"And you're amazing Ash. Your dick is stretching me out and your hitting my womb. OH go for it Ash. Give me all your cream fill me up good." She bounced on him as he held her tight ass.He went faster and faster and Pinkie rode it out and threw her head back and Ash went for her boobs again licking and sucking on them.

Soon it was too much for them. "Ash I'm feel something... COMING!!!" She shouted as she came hard. The sudden tightness of her pussy set him off too and he fired his seed deep into her flooding her womb.

"YES!! YES! YESSSSSS!!!!!" Pinkie cried out in delight as she was filled to the brim. He slowly pulled out of her and she quickly put some panties on and smirked at Ash.

"To keep it all inside me." She smiled the kissed him again. She left and Ash was left alone but as he put his sweats back on he saw Fluttershy walk in. She was only had a towel around her and he could see the tops of her breath and he could tell she had the biggest set of them all.

"Ash." She said just barely over a whisper as she got up and close to him. He blushed but took her into his arms and she leaned her head into the crook of his neck. Her hand rest on his chest and she closed her eyes content being this close to him.

"Fluttershy you ok?" he asked his eye half lidded has he held her a hand ran threw her hair and one hand on her waist.

"I'm fine I'm just nervous about this. I mean I have had dreams like this me and you being together. Just I want this to be special." She replied

Ash smiled he always admired her kindness and how loving and supportive she was to everyone. He then picked her up bridle style and took her up to the bathroom.

"Ash what are we doing in..hmmhmh!!!!!" She was asking but Ash silenced her with a kiss. Her eyes went wide as she felt his lips on hers and felt the love and tenderness he had. She slowly kissed back and closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. He rocked with her still in his arms he turned on the shower and they entered.

Ash set her down still kissing as the hot water coated their bodies. They end the kiss with sweet smiles at each other.

"Ash.." She said. Just his name but it seem too mean more to her. Ash smiled back and ran his up and down her sides, she ran her hands on his chest and back feeling his muscles.

'he's gotten so strong and yet his so gentle to his Pokemon and to me.' She thought.

"Fluttershy your so beautiful.." He muttered as he kissed her neck and one of his hands cupped her bubble butt and the other took a breast and groped it tenderly and gentle. He pitched and played with the nipple. Fluttershy moaned and gasped in pleasure. They leaned back till her back was up against the cold tile wall. The feeling sent shivers down her back but the love and attention she was feeling the best feeling in her life.

"Oh Ash.." She groaned out. He kissed all the way down and took the other breast into his mouth and sucked and nibbled on her.

"Ash that feels so good." She moaned. She kept one hand oh his but the other moved down to his rod and she felt it; hard and warm to her touch. She guided him closer and lined him up inside her. He thrusted slowly until he was completely inside her.

"Fluttershy your so tight it feels so good." Ash moaned letting go of her breast and held her tight and kissed her again. She kissed back with passion. Her thoughts wondered as she daydreamed. In her mind she saw herself on a chair with a baby bump and she smiled and rubbed it tenderly. Then Ash came through a door holding a baby in his arms.

"Hello sweetheart, little darling here was a little restless."

Fluttershy smiled and held her baby and Ash knelt down beside her and kissed her forehead and she leaned her head against her. A wonders dream.

Back in reality Ash was thrusting into Fluttershy and kissed her deeply running his hands up and down her body and her hair. She in kind kept a firm grip on his head and hair and the other around his neck. Soon their feeling was too much and the hot water ran their bodies and the wet slapping of skin with their moaning into the kiss.

"Ash I'm cumming please come with me lets be together in this."

"Of course I'm coming too." He intensified his thrusts until they came at the same time. He bit into her shoulder and she groaned in delight as her walls milk him for his load. His hot seed warmed her core and her imagination wondered back to her dream and how much she wanted that to come true.

He pulled out of her and took her down with him. He laid against the back of the tub and she leaned up in front of him letting his strong arms hold her and lay his head on her shoulder.

"Um Ash.." She asked with a smile.

"Yes Fluttershy..."

"After we all graduate and we get to marry you I know you and Twilight are wanting to start a family but after she gets pregnant maybe I can be next."

Ash paused for a moment and kissed her neck. "You want to have a baby with me" he asked.

Fluttershy blushed deeply but smiled wider. "More than anything in the world."

Ash smiled and turned her head to kiss him. "As you wish." He whispered to her. She smiled and almost cried by the warmth in her heart and nothing to do with the shower.

Ash was in his sweats carried Fluttershy to her bed Ash kiss her goodnight as Fluttershy smiles dreaming of her life as Ash was ready for sleep he felt hand around him

"Hey my daredevil." as Ash turns around his nose bleed seeing Rainbow was naked "I still remember our wild romance Ash and I want us to do it again" as Rainbow takes his sweats off fast

"You're fiesty and naughty Rainbow" Ash smirked as Rainbow has a smirk as she target his cock and she turns around had her pussy on his face Ash had his hands on her butt and starts licking

"OOOH ASH! YES BABY LICK DEEPER!" Rainbow screamed and starts putting his cock in her mouth starts bopping Ash feels it but goes more faster

"Oh yeah Ash, keep going i love it" She said in her mind as they feel thier limit "I'm cumming!" as Ash fills his load in her mouth then rainbow release her love juice as they swallow

"Ready for the best part!" Ash said as Rainbow lands on her sleeping bag Ash leaned on top of her and enters his cock in her

"Go wild Ash!" said Rainbow as Ash had his face on her breasts and starts rubbing then he starts thrusting faster like a daredevil "Oh oh oh ash ash Ash yeah baby pound my womb harder!" Rainbow shout as Ash continues thrusting then he starts pinching her nipple and starts sucking and nibble

"Ohhhhhhh Ash you are so good i bet our son will had that same appetite as you" she said as Ash thrusted faster and harder he can feel his seed released in her Womb fills her

"Ash i never want you to leave i want us to be together after graduation" said Rainbow

"I never leave never" as they kiss Rainbow was asleep dreaming of her skateboarding with her son just like Ash but has her hair color Ash was watching them

Ash kiss Rainbow in her sleep as he walks over exhausted see Twilight still working on her counter spell "Man Twilight are you still working man i am too exhausted but you need some..." Ash touched her shoulder but Twilight disappeared

"What the..." as Ash see only her pajamas are on the bed suddenly he feels refreashed

"What i feel energentic how..." as Ash felt a hand "Ash you were tense so i thought you are right about relax" as Ash heard Twilight's voice but hearts appeared and his nose bleed because Twilight was wearing her black sexy bra and panties with a strap and hot black boots once again as she smirked

"You are done with our friends now lay down my Ash and let's make love" as Ash was layed down on the bed Twilight starts walking to him very passionate she kicked off her black boots then starts kissing him Ash held her waist and massaged her gorgous back Ash smell something on her breasts

"Was that..." as Ash lick her breasts it was chocolate "Pinkie isn't the only one had a idea i was naked all along" Twilight said as Ash held her butt

"you naughty princess i should clean you" as Ash starts licking her breasts clean starts sucking her left breast as he is pinching her right

"Oh Yes Ash i need you drink up so you grow strong" said Twilight as Ash drinks her milk that was mixed with the chocolate then he starts sucking her right breast made her moan and stroke his hair as he was done Twilight rubbed his face on her breasts as Ash enjoys it

"May i Ashy" as Ash nodded Twilight lowers down puts his cock in her mouth starts sucking

"Ooooh you are still the best Twilight" Ash moan as Twilight let's him starts bopping holding her head and touching her long beautiful hair as she enjoys it so much she feel his limit

"Yes here it comes" she said in her mind as Ash release his load in her mout but Twilight holds it and swallows the whole thing Ash was amazed

"Ash there is something i need to ask you" said Twilight

"what is it?" ash asked

Twilight stroke his cock harder and she enters inside "We should stay here Ash and i'll start a new life get married and have a little ash or me in the family also our friends will marry you." as Ash was surprised then smiled

"That's why I love you Twilight you understand me more" as those two kiss then he starts thrusting her but Twilight rode him so fast

"Oh wow Twilight keep going!" as Twilight never stops as she is riding him "I am naughty Ash but your naughty princess is riding your big cock and i love it" she said

"Man she's so tight i can't hold it!" ash can feel his limit so does Twilight "I'm gonna cum!" as they release thier seed and love juice they kiss and lay down

"Twilight you are still my best one and i bet you have a perfect life here" Ash replied but Twilight was asleep with a smile also holds him tight Ash kissed her and was asleep he is dreaming a life he had with seven girls he knew soon be his wives

 **That's it the first chapter of the sequel to the greatest story ever had and hope you enjoy it where Ash spends time with Twilight but thier good times hadn't change of romance in this sequel Aura and Magic rainbow rocks and I bet twilight will make her choice of say it possibly be a vice versa soon now I will get back to darkness turns to light and xy and tri for the pokemon digimon fans also i'll be doing christmas specials and doing a next story up so enjoy this story auramagicshipping lives on in our hearts show that Ash and Twilight's love will never be broken no matter if she be alone Ash will always be with her**


	4. chapter 4

**Equestria Aura and Magic Rainbow Rocks**

 **chapter 4**

 **Ash encounter the dazzlings**

 **Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a sequel of equestria Aura and Magic of the story you see Twilight ready to go back but is it what her heart wanted at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

(Pinkie's house)

at the morning sky at Pinkie's house Ash was waking up seeing the sun "Morning a great day" as Ash notice Twilight still naked in bed was holding him with a smile as Ash let's go and kiss her as he left a hour ago Twilight and everyone were waking up after the amazing night that they had "It felt so real I Dreamed Ash and Me were living in a house married and we have kids" Twilight smiled as she decide to have a hot shower and while Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow are having breakfast they see Twilight arrived and saw her5ew565 smile "Morning Sugarcube you are in the good mood did you and Ash have a great night" Applejack replied the kind of tease Twilight then swirl her hair "It's true Applejack I've been having this amazing time for nearly three months now." said Twilight

"So romantic Now i notice Ashy isn't here" said Rarity the reason Ash isn't here because he's doing some morning exercises "Morning girls if you are reading this I left a note for the girls saying that I'm going to be out for a little bit and I'm going to see his mom as well." as they are done reading the note "Speaking of amazing I had a Amazing night with Ash at the showing the best thing about him was he is gentle to me not to rough" Fluttershy said

"Mine was great too Fluttershy. Ash and I had a wonderful night where he admired my beauty" said Rarity was still happy "My best part when Ash and I are doing it in the car and I ride him like a cowgirl!" said Applejack then Pinkie was eating her pancakes "Ash and I had a wonderful night too we are like peaches in cream!" said Pinkie

"Ash and I were been together for round 2 last night but I found him my daredevil i can't wait for me to be his wife!" said Rainbow as Twilight look at Sunset "How about you Sunset what was you moment like" Twilight asked her as Sunset blushed "Well Ash and i had a great time since he still forgive me he was so passionate to me and my dream came true of falling in love with my crush" Sunset said as The girls talk about their night with each other and what was their best part

"what are we looking forward to next time when we see him" said Fluttershy as Twilight had one idea "Maybe till we finish our chance to beat the dazzlings girls we can spend more time with Ash..." Twilight blushed because one thing was in her mind than Maud was coming down stare the girls in thier underwear as she just grab some Pop-Tarts put some in a toaster Waits a few minutes not even looking at them but everyone's looking at her with somewhat fear and anxiousness the Pop-Tarts pop out she grabs them and as she leaves she looks over her shoulders "Mind you girls need to be more quiet I couldn't barely sleep with all that noise!" she said as she walks off and all the girls blush and are extremely embarrassed except Pinkie Pie Who's laughing at her sister's jokes

Ash was outside jogging around the block "This is a easy streak to get home faster!" Ash replied and he sees the Dazzlings are the other side of the road about to cross the street is about to turn away

"It's those three again i better stay focus!" as Ash continues joggling but then he notices a semi coming down not paying attention to the girls in the crosswalk "Hey you three look out!" as Ash rushes over and save the girls before they are hit by the semi truck

"Hey you three better watch the road that truck could've killed you!" Ash said as the Dazzlings look "Easy we didn't..." they all see Ash and all instantly fall for him seeing the sun behind his head and his handsome face just makes them all blush "Hey you three okay!" Ash asked as Sonata be more open hugs him "Thank you thank you thank you for saving me and my sisters!" said Sonata thanks him with a joy smile

"Yeah thanks...we were so stupid there!" said Aria blushes and plays with her hair Adagio just stares and starts feeling a ich. "Where are you three from?" Ash asked where did they live as Adagio spoke "we'll show you" she said as Ash escorted the Dazzlings back to their home which turned out to be only a few houses down from his own. As they walked Adagio was still wondering how this young man did not fall under their spell with their singing. Soon they reached their home.

"Well I'm glad you are all alright. I need to be somewhere soon so I hope to see you around." He smiled which made them all blush. Sonata smiled and tucked her hands behind her and closed her eyes so not to see Ash plus trying not to giggle. Aria looked completely away with a pout and a massive blush. Adagio blushed too but she now want this man. And there was one last thing she could try.

"Oh of course but I want to give you a present for saving us." She smiled and drew closer to him. Ash felt his cheeks warm up as she warped her arms around his neck. He was about to protest but her lips captured his in a kiss. The spell started to take effect. Ash felt his will power drain from him and his eyes had a now green glint to them. He made no resistance but rather deepened the kiss by holding her waist and poked her lips with his tongue asking for entrance. But Adagio broke the kiss.

"Let's get inside then you can do anything we want Ashy." She panted resting her forehead against his. He had a perverted smirk on and cupped her ass and lifted her up. She instantly hooked her legs around his waist and held him tight.

"I look forward to it mistress." He replied and they went inside. Adagio told Aria and Sonata to wait in their rooms while she and Ash went to her room. Once they were inside they resumed kissing and groping. Ash molded her butt cheeks and tried to dominate her in a tongue battle as they slowly moved towards the bed. She ran her hands threw his hair and loved how soft and silky it was.

"I hope your good in bed as you are kissing big boy." Adagio teased. Ash had already reached the bed, he laid her down and took off his shirt. She blushed again and licked her lips in anticipation.

"I don't disappoint." He grinned and started to undress her. First her jacket then her shirt leaving her top with only a bra holding her D cup breasts. He leaned down and kissed her again and took hold of her breasts. A lustful moan escaped her lips as she tongue rustled with her new lover. She moved up still kissing and unclipped her bra letting fall way. His hands mold them and pinched her hardening nipples. She moaned and groan as Ash kissed down her neck and chest then took a breast into his mouth and sucked like a new born babe.

"Oh Ash. You're really good." She held his there as he switched between them. His other hand reached down and took off her and his bottoms and then their underwear.

"Adagio you're very beautiful." He groaned as he sneaky placed his harden dick at her entrance. She gasped at the touch of their privates.

"Ready dagi.." He said just above a whisper his face above her's. She nodded.

Ash pushed forward and his rod entered her love tunnel they moaned as they become one. Finally Ash was fully inside her his head was up against the entrance of her womb. A light sweat formed on both of them as Ash began to pump in and out of her.

"You're so tight it feels so good baby." He muttered and he cupped her ass again and went faster. The wet smacking of skin echoed in the room as they groaned and moaned.

"Ash it feels so good don't stop keep going." she pegged. Ash gazed at her as she rod out his thrusts;her breasts bounced and jiggled with every thrust. He let go of her butt and held her and kissed her deeply. He was full force thrusted into her and the knot inside them grew stronger and harder to hold back.

"I'm cumming baby I'm cumming." Ash muttered it's the kiss. She just held him tighter and crossed her legs across his hips making his thrusts stronger.

"I'm cummig!!!"" They screamed as Ash fired his hot seed deep into her womb and flooded her love tunnel. She cummed too soaking his rod and pelvis. They panted as Ash pulled out of her letting their combined love juice leaked out of her.

"You are really are amazing." She muttered before she fainted. Ash kissed her again and left still naked with his clothes in a bundle. He dropped his clothes off on a couch and went to Aria's room. As he entered her room he saw her with no pants on and she was fingering herself. It was a sight was enough to get him hard and ready for another round. He walked right up to her and grabbed her waist and leaned up against her and kissed her neck and licked behind her ear.

"Ready Aria and how do you want to do it." He asked as he rubbed it and pinched it lightly. She moaned and her breathe hissed. "Fuck me hard Ashy make me scream."

"As you wish." He replied and slammed his rod into her pussy hard. She went wide eyed and a silent screamed as he banged her good. Finally she was able to breathe and cried out in pleasure.

"Fuck me Ash, so good you're amazing harder harder baby harder." She screamed. Ash slapped her ass multiple times and pulled on her hair slightly but focused on her ass. Aria came hard and her love juice squirted out onto the floor. He pulled out much to her protest but he turned her around and lifted her up and thrusted back inside her. They moaned and Ash thrusted in a more moderate pace and kissed her deeply. She held his head and loved the way he held her. Like she was truly love by someone.

"Ash say it." She asked as she rested her head against his.

"Say what"

"Say 'I love you' to me and mean it."

He gazed it her eyes and saw the want and need for those three words.

"I love you." He smiled and kissed her again. A tear formed in her eyes as she felt her climax raising inside her. Ash felt his load coming up too. He thrusted harder until he fired his seed inside her and she came too. He slipped out of her and ended the kiss between them. Aria felt truly love at that moment and not from her control on him but he really did love her for her.

She was very tired and was about to fall asleep but Ash and put her to bed and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you Aria." He whispered and she smiled and let sleep take her over.

He then went down the hall to Sonata's room and went in. There on her bed was a naked Sonata and she looked very cute and Ash couldn't help but blushed at her. She giggled and took and finger and gestured for him to join her on the bed.

"Come here Ashy." She smiled and Ash joined her and kissed her and she hugged him and pulled him on top of her. He held her tightly and felt her heart beat. It was soothing to him and he felt that she was precious to him. An innocents that was need to be protected.

"Hey Ash..." She said "your staring."

"Sorry..." Ash muttered "You're very pretty and you are innocent I see. I just can't see me with out you in it some how."

She blushed and felt his arm around her and kissed her again. She held him and rubbed his back tenderly. He moved into a position himself and slipped his rod deep into her pussy. They moaned into their mouths as they make love together. He groped her breasts and went down and sucked on them and tasted some of her milk.

"This milk taste so good." He muttered and kept on drinking. He squeezed the other breasts and milk squirted out on to them. He then took both in his mouth and sucked hard and she moaned. He drank and drank and she gazed at him with a massive blush. Ash saw her gaze and finished her breasts and kissed her again. He thrusted into her faster and harder.

"Oh sonata I love you I love you I love you." He repeated loving this moment they were sharing.

"I love you too Ashy I'm cumming." She shouted and cummed hard tightening her walls on his dick nod the tightness triggered his release deep into her. He moaned and pulled out of her and she moaned at the lost of the warmth.

"Thanks for a wonderful time Sonata. I hope we can have meet again and maybe do this again." He muttered the green glint in his eyes was fading away slowly.

Sonata smiled and let sleep over take her. "I hope so Ash I really hope so." Then sleep took hold of her. Ash kissed her one last time and went to the living room and put his clothes on and left the house. As he closed the door the green glint completely left him and he slumped to his knees.

"What happen." He said a load he then noticed he was on his street and a few houses away from his home. He looked around againand went on his way to his house and his family.

Afterwards Ash heads over to his home "It's still the same" Ash said in tears as he walks to the door and walks in and cease his mom "Hi mom, Celes and Lulu" as Delia heard Ash as they see him the first time in months they see Ash come home "Ash" said Delia then his sisters who all run to him as the two smother him with his face buried in thier breasts and hug him affectionately as there are tears

"Welcome home baby brother" said Celestia as Ash was happy to see them too he talks about his journey in Equestria "as how much fun I had with Twilight's friends remind me of my friends but i do admit to say that I missed home a lot more and you three." as they are happy to hear that "And we are glad that you come home" said Delia as Ash then look at his family

"Mom...Twilight is not the only girl i dated I confess my feelings to Sunset, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow and Fluttershy" Ash replied as Delia and the sisters were shocked by it Ash is like a magnet to girls as they smiled "Ash we are so proud of you" deep down Celestia was Jealous but Ash wasn't done

"There is more...I want to marry seven of them after gradutation start a new life with them!" Ash said as the three are shocked but then very happy and they hug Ash "My own son is taking a big step into being an adult and We're very proud of you for taking responsibility and your father be proud" said Delia as Ash hugged back "I don't want them be alone we can be together and maybe you can see me with kids to see thier grandmother and aunties" that made them smile with tears of joy as Ash see the time "I better go see ya!" Then as ash leaves "My baby brother all grown up!" said Celestia

"Yeah...I guess we'll stop getting revenge on him" said Luna as Delia turns to Celestia and Luna "how come the youngest of my family is able to get married and have kids while my two eldest daughters who are full adults with two successful jobs has not had a boyfriend in over a decade." Delia said to the two of her daughters "But mommy Celestia was the one keep working!" as Celestia looks at Luna "That's a lie mom Luna never found a boy because she was a workholic!" she said

"Liar you been in your office and rejected boys all your life!" as the sisters continue on blaming each other for each other's problems they turn on each other

"look who's talking Ash had dated 7 girls than you got no date!" as Celestia was steamed the two start squabbling and Anime fighting "So immature my daughters!" Delia just rolls her eyes "Children...children stop right now!" Delia shouted then the sisters turn on her "Mom we all know that you hadn't dated anyone!" said Celestia as they see a glare on her face and fire showing

"You don't talk to your mother that way!" which the three of them start fighting anime style which ends with Delia winning

"Now are you two suppose to go to work" she said to her daughter as two giant bruises showing on the top of both Celestia and Luna's head "Yes mom/mommy" said both as they made it to the audiction as Snips and snaps are on

[beatboxing poorly]

"Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails in da house, yo!" said Snails as snips sing "They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie My favorite food is like pumpkin pie" then snails spoke "I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails" as snips beatboxing poorly "Everybody knows my favorite color is orange My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um..." as snails sing "Than an orange, yo!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Represent!" said both as they continue Snips and Snails beatboxing and freestyling poorly "What do we... What do we do now?" said snips

"Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now" as Snips and Snails beatboxing and freestyling poorly "Bam! That just happened!" said Snips

"Aw, yeah! We out!"

"Snips and Snails outta here!" then microphone feedback as Principal Celestia walk over "Please do not drop the microphones." she said but she remember Ash sing and she wish he can do it again as snips and snails left "Yeah! Bam!" as twilight and her friends arrive those two laugh at them "In your face, Rainbooms!" they said "Least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals." said Applejack

"Let's get ready to rock!" said Rainbow as pinkie notice something "Wait! Where's Rarity?" said Pinkie as they heard her voice "Oh! Here! I'm here!" as rarity was panting then metal fringes jangling from her new dress "We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph." said Rarity

"Guh..." said Applejack as the students chattering "Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not so good we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them." Twilight tells them "Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool." said Rainbow as they're on the stage as Ash came in time watching "One! Two!" as they sing "We've just got the day to get ready And there's only so much time to lose Because tonight, yeah, we're here to partySo let's think of something fun to do We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right All our friends are hereAnd it's time to ignite the lights!Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight Shake your tail, shake your tail Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight Shake your tail, shake your tail" as the students seem bored "So what you didn't get it right the first time" said Twilight

"Boring!" said Apple Bloom as that mystery figure was watching enjoying it how they are wrecking the rainbooms performance

[pinkie]

Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime

[Rarity]

Do your thing, you know you're an original

[Applejack]

Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal

[The Rainbooms]

Ohhh-ahh!

[The Rainbooms]

We've just got the day to get readyAnd there's only so much time to lose Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party So let's think of something fun to do

as Snips and Snails

[laughing]

"Awesome." snails said watching them be humiliated

[The Rainbooms]

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happenWe just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right All our friends are hereAnd it's time to ignite the lights!Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight Shake your tail, shake your tailShake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight Shake your tail, shake your tail Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight Shake your tail, shake your tail

[gasps]

[crying

[The Rainbooms]

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight Shake your tail, shake your tail Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!" as they are done Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are up applauding as Rarity is upset "Ruined! Absolutely ruined!" she said about her dress "Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!" Applejack was not happy "Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage!" said Rarity as Applejack wan't impress "Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like...this! We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you?" said Applejack

"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!" said Rainbow as Fluttershy spoke "It was pretty distracting..." said Fluttershy as Pinkie Pie look at fluttershy "Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time!A light!" said Pinkie

"You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here but where are they?" as they learn Sunset was right where are the dazzlings then Celestia notice one more is coming upas she check the name "Can't it be..." she said as Twilight and the girls are confused

"What's going on why Celestia was shocked" said Twilight as the mystery trainer notice it too as they see the spotlight still off as the figure was on stage till it came on everyone saw it was Ash "Ash..." Twilight was surprised as Ash picks up the microphone and looks at them "you guys think you are better in singing...no one does that to my girls!" Ash said as they see him ready to sing as the foggers are on

[Ash]

"When it's love you give

(I'll be a man of good faith.

then in love you live.

I'll make a stand. I won't break.

I'll be the rock you can build on,

be there when you're old,

to have and to hold.

When there's love inside

I swear I'll always be strong.

And there's a reason why.

I'll prove to you we belong.

I'll be the wall that protects you

from the wind and the rain,

from the hurt and the pain.

Let's make it all for one and all for love.

Let the one you hold be the one you want,

the one you need,

'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.

When there's someone that should know

then just let your feelings show

and make it all for one and all for love.

When it's love you make

I'll be the firein your night.

then it's love you take.

I will defend, I will fight.

I'll be there when you need me.

When honor's at stake,

this vow I will make:

that it's all for one and all for love.

Let the one you hold be the one you want,

the one you need

'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.

When there's someone that should know

then just let your feelings show

and make it all for one and all for love.

Don't lay our love to rest

'cause we could stand up to the test.

We got everything and more than we had planned,

more than the rivers that run the land.

We've got it all in our hands.

Now it's all for one and all for love.

It's all for love.

Let the one you hold be the one you want,

the one you need,

'cause when it's all for one it's one for all.

It's one for all.

When there's someone that should know

then just let your feelings show.

When there's someone that you want,

when there's someone that you need

let's make it all, all for one and all for love

as everyone applaud to Ash but the trainer who saw this was outrage by this as Ash notice Twilight behind him "Hey Twilight" Ash said to her "You can sing that was amazing" said Twilight

"thanks Twilight..."As Ash was been tackled by the girls were happy to see Ash sing again "That was the Ash we know when we are kids" said Sunset as Ash chuckled as the trainer crush his soda was outrage "Where are those three if my certain original keeps showshowing friendship my plan will be ruined" as he left to find the Dazzlings

"Ash where were you when we came to school" said Applejack

"long traffic" he said

 **That's it the fourth chapter of the sequel to the greatest story ever had and hope you enjoy it where Ash spends time with Dazzlings and how he see thier emotions but thier bad ways seem to had a new leaf hadn't change of romance in this sequel Aura and Magic rainbow rocks and I bet twilight will make her choice of say it possibly be a vice versa soon now I will get back to darkness turns to light and xy and tri for the pokemon digimon fans also i'll be doing christmas specials and doing a next story up so enjoy this story auramagicshipping lives on in our hearts show that Ash and Twilight's love will never be broken no matter if she be alone Ash will always be with her**


	5. chapter 5

**Equestria Aura and Magic Rainbow Rocks**

 **chapter** **5**

 **Ash's Deja vu memory,** **Love** **is forever and Trixie's sorrow**

 **Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a sequel of equestria Aura and Magic of the story you see Twilight ready to go back but is it what her heart wanted at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

(Canterlot high)

Ash was walking at the hallway since the rainbooms made it to the battle of the bands "Ash wait up" as Ash saw the girlsgirls and his sisters arrive "Yes Twilight." said Ash

"I want to say you were amazing of your singing" said Twilight as Ash smiled "Thanks Twilight maybe you might sing too when we get home." Ash replied as Twilight was blushing like crazy "I love that Ash maybe like our night romantic moment just the two of us" she said as he was heading to his locker till "well its been awhile hasn't it ash Ketchum" and when ash turned around his eyes widened upon seeing the the worst person to come before him as he started having flashbacks of what he did like finding lillie in the hospital heavily injured cuz she was attacked by dark hero and then the time he found dark hero and battle him out anger for what he did Lillie but was brutally defeated as dark hero chuckled evilly after that flashback ash look at him in shock but everyone including the girls and his sisters notice this and was concerned twilight ask "Ash what's wrong you look terrified" as dark hero chuckled evilly loudly smirk at him. Ash then snapped as yelled "YOU FUCKING Bastard!" As he charge at him with a fist aiming at dark hero's face only for the him to stop it with his hand everyone was shock by this as they never saw ash snapped like that "ILL MAKE YOU PAY!" ash yell in rage as he tried to punch him again but dark hero Dodge it and charge an Aura Sphere lost it at ash's stomach "GAAA" as Ash dropped to the floor

"Ash are you ok?" said Twilight as Ash stands up "That is a dirty trick" Ash said as the announcement was heard

"The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions.: as the Dark hero heard that "Better head back. the girls supposed to go on after Trixie." ss the dark hero walks away "You're never gonna get away with this." said Sunset as he heard that

"Why? Because you didn't? Oh, I know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High." he said to Sunset Shimmer

"I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!" she told him

"Waiting in the wings while your friends and your boyfriend have all the fun? Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band even Ssh never join the band but he did. Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if you were in the group." as he walk off from the concern and broken Sunset as the dazzlings appeared

"Too bad! So sad If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." said Adagio

"Remember, girls. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored. but remember I help you and i can ruin you so...don't loose" he said to them

[The Dazzlings]

Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Now that you're under our spell Blind sided by the beat Clapping your hands, stomping your feet You didn't know that you fell

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Now you've fallen under our spell

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?"Put your hands up to the sky Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-ohNow that you're under our spell

[Adagio Dazzle]

Listen to the sound of my voice

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Soon you'll find you don't have a choice

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Captured in the web of my song

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh

[Adagio Dazzle]

Soon you'll all be singing along

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

Oh, whoa, oh

[The Dazzlings]

We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose itWe say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky We've got the music, makes you move it Got the song that makes you lose it We say "jump", you say "how high?" Put your hands up to the sky Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our spell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh You didn't know that you fell Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh Now that you're under our

[Adagio Dazzle]

Spell

[maniacal laughter]

"This is it! Last round and you're in the finals! Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now." said Sunset

"Don't worry, Twilight. Finals aren't until tonight. We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage. We won't let you down!" said Applejack

"Mm-hmm!", "Yeah!" said both

"You won't let me down..." said Twilight as Ash look at them "Hey we made it to so far but we don't back down" Ash said "Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and..." as Fluttershy was cut off

"It's the semifinals. We gotta do "Awesome As I Wanna Be" said Rainbow "Don't know why I even asked..." ssid Fluttershy then Ash has his hand on her shoulder "I understand you Fluttershy" said Ssh as Fluttershy blushed

[Trixie Lulamoon]

...I got tricks up my sleeveSee me dominate' Cause I'm powerful and grea-ea-eat! Crowd:

[cheering]

"Fantastic!" said Celestia

"Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, "Rain-goons". You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us." said Trixie as Ash don't like that comment sbout them

"My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?" said Rainbow

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I meanher! If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it." said Trixie

"Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it!" said Rainbow

"Sure you could." as there was a poof

of smoke as they are coughing "She's gone!" said pinkie as she pause "Oh, wait. There she is." as they see her

"Next up, the Rainbooms." said Celestia "Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" said spike as the rainbooms are heading up stage "I'll be here... just... watching." said Sunset

[The Rainbooms]

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

Awesome as I wanna be

[The Rainbooms]

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

[Rainbow Dash]

Awesome as I wanna be First you see me riding on a sonic boom Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune There is nothin' you can do to beat me I'm so good that you can't defeat me

[Rainbow Dash and the Rainbooms]

Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be (Yeah!) I'm awesome, take cautionWatch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be

[The Rainbooms]

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

[instruments clattering

[music stops]

"Now that's the bad girl we love to hate!" said Flash

"I knew she was still trouble!"

"The real Sunset Shimmer is back!" as Ash see this "No. It isn't like that." Sunset said to them "What was that?!" Rainbow said to Sunset Shimmer "You were showing them your magic. I-I didn't know what else to do." said Sunset

"Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?" said Rarity

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." said Sunset as Rainbow Dash didn't listen "Yeah, well, you didn't." she said

"None of this would've happened if you weren't tryin' to show off – as usual." said Applejack ss Ash had enough of this "STOP!!!"" as the girls look at Ash they never see him so msd "Is that the gang i remembered that are friends ever since we start a band you girls are blaming eachother and i never know how selfish you all are" as Ash was packing up "Ash wait where are you going?" said Rarity as Ash heads to the door "Going home...I quit" as Ash was gone the girls were upset feeling guilty

"Good show, "Rain-brooms". I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer, in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!" said Trixie

"It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" said Sunset

"If you say so. Ooh! Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals! I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision." said Trixie as the door opens

"Huh?" said Sunset

"What can we do? There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play. And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals if i Wasn't so selfish!" said Rarity still felt sad

"Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity – that you won't get to play dress-up but seeing Ash upset i feel guilty!" said Applejack

"You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!" said Rarity

"You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on." said Rainbow

"Who are you kidding? You know it isn't gonna be us." said Fluttershy as Principal Celestia spoke "The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals... The Rainbooms!" she said as Trixie was stunned "What?!" she said

"Huh?"

"Did they just say, "the Rainbooms"?!" said Pinkie "This isn't over!" said Trixie as Principal Celestia walks over "Congratulations, girls. You deserve it. Ash is lucky to have all of you here even mentioning he want to marry you both after graduation" said Celestia ss they remembered that

"Seriously?! We didn't even finish our—!" as Pinkie was cut off byAdagio Dazzle "See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms. We are really looking forward to it." she said to them

"Yeah, well... not as much as we are!" said Rainbow

meanwhile as the crowd stare at them "Zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" one said to them "This is a travesty! A travesty!" said Trixie

"It really is! The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals. Not when your band was so much better in the semis." said Adagio

"And wanted it so much more." said Aria "Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms." said Adagio

"Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set or held up for some reason." said Sonata

"Hmm..." said Trixie in a sinister chuckling but she notice the rainbooms are not here as they are walking together at the hall still feel guilty about what they did Applejack looks at Rarity "Hey Rarity I'm sorry for not being open-minded on your designs" Applejack said to Rarity "Thanks Applejack and I'm sorry for trying to force my fashion ideas on to the group" said Rarity

,"I'm too am sorry for being a glory hog and trying to keep the spotlight on myself" said Rainbow then Fluttershy spook "I'm sorry too for being afraid of attention even though that's something i do want but letting my fear take over." said Fluttershy then Pinkie Pie spook out

"I'm sorry as well for getting aggressive on pointing out everyone's flaws without really coming up with Solutions." said Pinkie then Sunset Shimmer look at her friends "I am sorry too girls for not speaking up when i saw that the group was arguing so much believing it was not my place." said Sunset And then Twilight looked at them with tears "I too am sorry to you girls even to Ash for not seeing it either being the princess of friendship making sure my friends are taken care of I'm more important." as They apologized to each other together then Twilight start walking "I know how to make Ash see how much we're mean to him" she said as Ash was in his room

"Well so much for this idea we ever had." said Ash as he heard a door knock as he walk over open the door and saw Twilight

"Twilight " said Ash

"hey Ash listen we came to apologize for being jerks and glory hogs and I too am sorry but i had a song for you" as Twilight started to sing

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea

You've built a love but that love falls apart

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you

Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea

They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,

The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you

Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

And there are voices that want to be heard

So much to mention but you can't find the words

The sense of magic, the beauty that's been

When love was wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you

Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

Listen to your heart when he's calling for you

Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,

But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye

as Twilight end her song which "Twilight thanks." said Ash accept their apology "I am grateful that you and the girls still are all friends with each other and to me." Ash replied as They smile and they each get a hug and kiss from Ash

"thanks Ash" said both as they let go "Ash during at the hall do you know that dark hero?: said Twilight as Ash nodded "Yeah i do he had hurt my friend Lillie at Alols region and send her to the hospital i been searching for him ever since but he had disappeared" Ash ssid he never forgive him for what he did

"Ash that was terrible" said Fluttershy feel bad about the tragic story "Well you are going to face that chump in the battle and show him how strong you are!" said Applejack

"thanks girls for everything" Ash said to them as the moon rises and night arrives "Ash mind we sleep here together tonight." said Sunset ss Ash smiled "Of course but we had s big day tomorrow." Ash replied as they all cozy up together ready for the big day tomorrow Twilight held him more with a smile

(Canterlot high)

A other day back in Canterlot high Trixie is walking down the hall "Hmmm...sounds quiet too quiet i would've expect the rainbooms to show up but all of the sudden they're more happy" as Trixie was passing by Diamond Tiara and silver spoon.

"Had you heard a rumor going on Silver spoon" said Diamond as She overhears a conversation in which Diamond Tiara says that there's a rumor going around

"No what kind a rumor?" said Silver as Diamond speaks more "It was from yesterday i heard the principal Celestia that her younger brother Ash Ketchum is going to marry the rainbooms after graduation." said Diamond as The girls laugh at themselves "Yeah right that it's stupid idea Ash going to marry the rainbooms." as Trixie stops walking as the two walk down the hallway out of sight.

"Ash Ketchum...the Ash Ketchum the trainer I had a secret crush on is getting married to the rainbooms after graduation " Trixie is shocked face as silent tears roll down her face. She reaches up and touches the tears as she starts to try and not cry tries to hold them back but they just keep coming.

"No...don't cry..." as Trixie runs off She came goes into the bathroom and into a stall and cries your heart out and she pulls out a picture from her pocket that she's always kept with her. It is a picture have Ash and her sitting side by side after lunch cafeteria. The both of them are smiling at the camera. And Trixie was more upset "why didn't I tell him I thought I had more time. but the way i was rude to the rainbooms that wasn't me at all Ash...I'm sorry" she keeps crying alone feeling that's all she'll ever be alone

 **That's it the fifth chapter of the sequel to the greatest story ever had and hope you enjoy it where Ash meets the dark hero for the first time but knew him during Alola region now the rainbooms are in the semifinals but Trixie seem to be in love with him but what will happen in this sequel Aura and Magic rainbow rocks and I bet twilight will make her choice of say it possibly be a vice versa soon now I will get back to darkness turns to light and xy and tri for the pokemon digimon fans also i'll be doing Ash in the storm hawks universe and future storiesand doing a next story up so enjoy this story auramagicshipping lives on in our hearts show that Ash and Twilight's love will never be broken no matter if she be alone Ash will always be with her**


	6. chapter 6

**Equestria Aura and Magic Rainbow Rocks**

 **chapter** **6**

 **Blackmailed, Romance, Trap, Guilt**

 **Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a sequel of equestria Aura and Magic of the story you see Twilight ready to go back but is it what her heart wanted at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

(Canterlot high)

The dazzlings are having lunch at thr Lunchroom "Adagio i been thinking about the battle of the bands well..." as Adagik spoke "I know sonata I decide to quit the competition." said Adagio as Aria and Sonata were surprised "And I thought I want to quit as well." said Aria then Sonata wss thrilled

"We both think the same idea since we met Ash our lives were change." said Sonata as they see the dark hero was preparing himself "Hey you we made our decision...we quit the competition." as he heard what Adagio "What did you say!" he said to her

"You heard our sister the deals off we are going to forfeit the battle of tthe bands!" said Aria as they are going to leave but he suddenly block thier way "You three are going to continue and also you three are going to strain the relationship between Ash and his girls." he said to him as the girls pushed him

"Look Mr. Boogeyman we ard not going to strain them you are no top guy!" ss they are leaving since they refuse again "Then i had no choice" the dark hero post out of Pokeball and release his Alakazam block thier path

"You see girls my Alakazam has the power to transform you three back into what you really are Sirens half pony half fish. And in this world they will be experimented on or even be captured as Pokemon. Now do as I say or be perished!" he shouted So the Dazzlings have to do what dark hero says.

(Ash's house)

as Class is over Ash goes back to his mom's house "Ash we want to say that i sm so happy for you when you decide to marry your friends are now your girls...but it's a shame that you will leave." said Delia as her and his sisters be upset once more "Mom, Celestia and Luna I'm staying here longer now that the portal is open snd hidden i can have more time with you." said Ash who discuss that he's able to stay longer now that the portals open. "Now the fact that I'm going to be married to the girls." Ash said to them preparing his future

Meanwhile Twilight and sunset are upstairs in his room "Wow Sunset Ash had all this." Twilight said so amazed of looking at all of his stuff that he's had his journeys through multiple regions and the friends in Pokemon that he's captured. "Yeah Ash is remarkable he never gives up and i been watching his battles i admire his courage and he inspired me for a handsome trainer i ever met." said Sunset as they see Ash returns back upstairs "Ash where's your mom and sisters?" said Twilight as Ash smiled "They have left to go do some errands around town. So we have the place to themselves until we meet up with the others at the school for the battle of the bands." Ash said to them with a seductive smile those two smiled as well Twilight locked the door and with her magic and had her and sunset's clothes remove into thier bikinis made Ash blush

"Now we had you to ourselves me snd sunset want you." Twilight said to him as Ash had his clothes off completely naked in front of them "You two are my favorites." said Ash as they start kissing Ash is kissing Twilight's neck and he undid her bra showing her breasts "Bieng impatient Ashy" said Twilight as she grabbed Ash and rubbed his face on her breasts Ash enjoys it then he start groping her breasts and starts massaging them "Oh...yeah i love this Ash is my true prince." said Twilight as Ash is pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast "Oooohhhh Asssshhh!" she moaned then Sunset lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking Ash hiss then puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash moaned but he starts twilight's right breast made her start stroking his hair she removed her panties made Ash pick her up

He start licking her womanhood "Oh that's it Ashy!" she said wrapped her legs around him as Ash continues licking getting her wet Sunset continued bopping faster now Ash start fingering Twilight she continues kissing him as they feel thier limit "I'm gonna..." as the floods were released to Ash's mouth and he swallows then Ash fires his seed in Sunset's mouth snd her breasts she swallows it and she removed her bra showing her breasts to Ash and she took off her panties her and Twilight switch places

"Now try me Ash" said Sunset was teasing him as Ash was groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan then Twilight grabbed his rod and puts it in her mouth starts bopping "oh Twilight..." Ash said as he starts pinching Sunset's nipples and he starts sucking her left breast "That's it Ash keep going!" said Sunset as Ash continues sucking and starts sucking her right breast Twilight starts bopping faster as Ash is done and feel his limit

"Twilight I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and she starts licking her breasts AsAsh turns Sunset around had his rod in her butt and starts pounding her "Oh oh oh Ash yes pound me harder!" Sunset said as Ash goes to town in her "Man she's tight but she's amazing!" Ash said as he continues pounding her Sunset swoosh her hair and saliva coming out of her mouth Ash squeeze her butt and going more faster as he is reaching limit "Sunset I'm gonna..." Ash said

"Inside me Ash!" as he fires his seed in her butt then Sunset stands up and pushed Ash to his bed and now is on top of him "I'll show you I'm a better rider then Applejack!" said Sunset as Ash smiled they start kissing and making out sx Sunset starts bouncing made Ash moaned "Oh Sunset!" Ash said as Sunset continues bouncing faster Ash held her breasts and squeezing them made her bouncing more faster they been going at it hours "Sunset here it comes!" Ash said still moaning as they release thier seed and love juice Sunset is exhausted Ash held Twilight place her to the bed and he is on top of her

"Ready" said Ash as Twilight kiss him "You bet i am." said Twilight as they start kissing and making out Ash starts groping her "Ooooh Ash Ash Ash Keep Going Yes Yes Yes!" said Twilight as Ash continues thrusting her faster made her wrapped her arms and legs around him Ash keeps going "Twilight you are amazing i can't wait for us to get married and have kids of our own." Ash said to her made Twilight happy they been going at it hours "Ash i gonna cum!" Twilight said as Ash still thrusting

"Me too let's cum together!" ss Ash fires his seed in her Ash rested on the bed Twilight and Sunset rested on his chest each side "Ash this is Amazing!" said Twilight resting on his chest "I know...we should get to the others." Ash replied as the two kissed him "No let's just enjoy our moment Ash." said Sunset as Ash smiled at them also hold them tight

(2 hours ago)

"Check, one, two. Testing, testing... " Rainbow taps microphone "Testing..." her voice echoes the microphone feedback "This doesn't make any sense. We were awful. Doesn't anybody else think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals?" said Fluttershy as Trixie appeared "Very strange." she said as they saw her

"What are you doing here, Trixie? Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats." said Rainbow as Trixie is pretending to be nice "The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High. It is I who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not..." she snaps fingers " ...be denied!" suddenly a trap door clanks open the Rainbooms had dropped and screams then they grunt Trixie in evil laughter

"See you never!" as the trap door slams shut as the dark hero clapped "Told you someone would give them a shove." said the dark hero as Sonata step out "She didn't shove them. you told her to pull a lever." the Dark hero slapped her at the face made Sonata cried Aria Glared at him "Hey you no one does that to my sister i say we teach that..." Aria couldn't speak as she felt like she is choking because she is from the dark hero was using some power they never see him do before "Go back to sleep, girls before you get choked by my wrath you three are going to perform soon." he said as Trixie see what he did

"Hey you can't do that to them that's cruel..." as dark hero summon his greninja behind Trixie using cut almost to her throat "You shouldn't thought of it before we made a deal...oh yes do you think that getting rid of the rainbooms can bring Ash to you...you are nothing but a spoil, rotten, greedy, selfish, heartless nobody...yes you are like me with nothing you obviously Ash will love you...pleasure doing business with you...LOSER" he laughed leaving a broken Trixie in tears fill with guilt

"What...have...I...done." she said down under the stage Rainbow Dash grunts "Give it up, Rainbow Dash. You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open." said Applejack

"Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. Twilight might have the counter-spell would worked anyway." said Fluttershy had high hopes "Of course it would have worked, Fluttershy. Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!" said Applejack as Rainbow heard that "Hey! If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." said Rainbow

"She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash!" said Rarity

"Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to!" said Rainbow as Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are not impressed

"OUR BAND!!" they shouted but oustide Ash, Twilight and Sunset heard everything "But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?" Twilight said feel broken but Ash helps her out

"Someone is blocking it but i think i know who" Ash said

(inside the stage)

"It might've been your idea to start a band, but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash!" said Applejack

"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" said Rainbow

"I write songs! You just never let us play any of them but Ash listen to them!" said Fluttershy

"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" said Rarity

"Again with the costumes! No one cares what we're wearin'!" said Applejack

"I care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!" said Rarity

"Hey! Anybody here remember fun?! I'll give you a hint:It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!" said Pinkie

"I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!" said Rainbow

"I wish I'd never agreed to be in it!!!!" said Rarity

"Me neither!" said Applejack as Rainbow Dash, her, Rarityand Pinkie Pie are arguing but they heard crying from Fluttershy but stood up "NO WONDER ASH LEFT US!" she shouted as they heard that "You heard me...Ash left us because you girls are sounding just like dark hero...bieng SELFISH!" she shouted now the girls are crying "S...s...s...SHE'S RIGHT I only think of was myself but Ash will think I'm a jerk to all of you..." at the top Trixie heard everything which Fluttershy is right "Everyone the great and powerful Trixie has calling quit to the battle of the bands." that made everyone shocked as she is off stage she raspberry the dark hero Try to top that you pathetic coward!" that got him angry but keep his cool

"Oh, gosh! I don't know if the can! The Dazzlings will win

"Ahh, ah-ah, ahh Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah" he laughed then he feel the power "Yes it's coming back..." he whispered at the stage Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie heard the door open and saw Ash, Twilight and Sunset show up "Ash..." they notice Ash isn't happy "I heard everything and i shamed on you all This is what they've been after all along! They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" Ash said

"How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship." ssid Applejack

"Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you. I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place. Not when I was so new to this whole "friendship" thing. I still have a lot to learn. But I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start, the magic of friendship can be turned into something else." said Sunset as Ash is proud of Sunset

"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down." said Twilight

"I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers. But youcancount on your friends to help you find them." said Sunset

"I think you already have. C'mon! We need to get out of here!" said Twilight then spike appeared "Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell is here to help us out." said Spike as Ash knew the familar face

"Why isn't she under their spell?" said Twilight

"Never takes off her headphones." said spike

"Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the magic of friendship inside us!" said Applejack

"And there's only one way to do it!" said Twilight

"We're getting the band back together?" said Pinkie

"We're getting our band back together!" said Rainbow

"Whee!"

"Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" said Rarity as Twilight spoke "I don't think it matters what song we play, as long as we play it together as friends." said Twilight

"I know just the song. Fluttershy's written a really great one." said Rainbow as Fluttershy squee

"We're about to save the world here. Personally, I think we should do it in style. Rarity?" said Applejack

"I thought you'd never ask!" said Rarity as they saw Trixie appeared but not happy to see her "it's ok girls she helped us. " said Ash as Trixie spoke "I'm sorry for all of you of what I did but we must stop the dark he's planning something for the magic." she said to them

 **That's it the sixth chapter of the sequel to the greatest story ever had and hope you enjoy it where Ash meets the dark hero for the first time but knew him during Alola region now the rainbooms are in the semifinals but Trixie seem to be in love with him but what will happen in this sequel Aura and Magic rainbow rocks and I bet twilight will make her choice of say it possibly be a vice versa soon now I will get back to darkness turns to light and xy and tri for the pokemon digimon fans also i'll be doing Ash in the storm hawks universe and future storiesand doing a next story up so enjoy this story auramagicshipping lives on in our hearts show that Ash and Twilight's love will never be broken no matter if she be alone Ash will always be with her**


	7. chapter 7

**Equestria Aura and Magic Rainbow Rocks**

 **chapter** **7**

 **final battle of the bands**

 **Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a sequel of equestria Aura and Magic of the story you see Twilight ready to go back but is it what her heart wanted at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

(Canterlot high)

as the dazzlings are getting ready to compete but they feel the guilt in thier hearts as the dark hero is watching and enjoying this "At last soon all the magic will be mine for the taken." he ssid as Adagio had a deep thought her face grew strong then walk to him "Hey jerk i had change my mind me and my sisters quit!" as Sonata and Aria nodded made him furious

"Let's go sisters were leaving." as the two agreed with thier older sister and walking away "You leave me no choice." as he snap his fingers Alakazam appeared and use psychic to take thier stones "Give them back!" said Aria as they were desperate seeing him going to crush them

"You want them back. do as i say or I'll crush them." he said as the dazzlings had no choice they had enter the stage and start singing

"Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah"

[Adagio Dazzle]

"Welcome to the show"

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah"

[Adagio Dazzle]

"We're here to let you know"

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah"

[Adagio Dazzle]

"Our time is now"

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

"Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah"

[The Dazzlings]

"Your time is running out"

[Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze]

"Ah, ah, ah"

[The Dazzlings]

Ah-ha, ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ahAh-ah-ah-ah-ah..." at the far hill Ash and the girls had thier equipment watching the dazzlings Rainbow "How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" said Rainbow as they heard a car horn honks and see Octavia with more equipment Ash and The Rainbooms cheer "Awesome!" said Pinkie

"Sweet!" said Rainbow as Twilight see Dark hero "We must stop him and help the dazzlings Ash." said Twilight as Ash nodded "Only way to stop him is to battle him." said Ash was ready to take him out for good

"Feel the wave of sound As it crashes down You can't turn away We'll make you wanna sta-a-a-ay We will be adored Tell us that you want us We won't be ignored It's time for our reward Now you need us Come and heed us Nothing can stop us now" they said as Dark hero hear The Rainbooms singing up the hill "Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh I've got the music in me Oh-oh, oh-whoa-oh"

[Twilight Sparkle]

Don't need to hear a crowd Cheering out my name I didn't come here seeking Infamy or fame

[The Rainbooms]

The one and only thing That I am here to bring Is music, is the music Is the music in my soul Gonna break out

(Out!)

Set myself free, yeah Let it all go

(Go!)

Just let it be, yeah Find the music in your heartLet the music make you start To set yourself apart" as he saw everyone is cheering them and the rainbooms are transforming

"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!" as he use dark magic on The Dazzlings to be in his control as they sing again "What we have in store (ah-ah) All we want and more (ah-ah) We will break on through (ah-ah) Now it's time to finish you!" as they change to thier siren forms then they battle with thier instruments Twilight Sparkle vocalizing but the Sirens vocalizing and had took down the rainbooms

"Sunset Shimmer, we need you!" said Twilight as Sunset see this her face was determine she takes her jacket off then drum solo Sunset Shimmer sing "You're never gonna bring me down You're never gonna break this part of me My friends are here to bring me 'round Not singing just for popularity

[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]

We're here to let you know That we won't let it go

[The Rainbooms]

Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow

[Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle]

And you can try to fight But we have got the light of

[The Rainbooms]

Friendship on our side! Got the music in our hearts We're here to blow this thing apart And together, we will never Be afraid of the dark Here to sing our song out loud Get you dancing with the crowd As the music of our friendship Survives, survives

[All sans Dazzlings]

Got the music in our hearts We're here to blow this thing apart And together, we will never Be afraid of the darkHere to sing our song out loud Get you dancing with the crowd As the music of our friendship Survives, survives, survives!" The Dazzlings were singing off-key when Dark hero see they are breaking free from his control and was surprised that Sunset had transform "We're free girls we're freefree!" they said but Dark hero grew more angry "I'll do everything myself Alazazam use..." as he was stopped when a spirit shackle appeared and took down Alakazam with one hit he saw Ash and Decidueye

"You hurt them and you had to go through me." Ash said as Dark hero chuckled "Funning i was helping you to fulfil your destiny now i think you should die!" as Dark hero summons Greninja so did Ash as the two greninjas clash thier cut moves "Greninja we can win this!" as Ash screamed Greninja changes to Ash-Greninja

"Alright you are toast" said Rarity as Dark hero smirk "Please two can play this game!" as they see Greninja changes to Ash-greninja as well "No way!" said Pinkie as Fluttershy was hiding "He has it too." as the Ash-greninja clashes each other using water shruiken Dark hero losing his patience "Enough!" he strikes Ash with his dark magic and Aura going to kill him "All my years at the other world i came from i succeeded by power. and I'll do the same to your world." he said to Ash as Twilightis seeing him going to kill the one she loved now she stands up

"Ash don't give up I believe you!" but not just her "Yeah win this Ash!" Rainbow shouted "Go Ash!" said Rarity

"Ash do it for us!" said Fluttershy

"Ash, Ash do it win this!" said Pinkie then Applejack cheer him on Sunset too the dazzlings stand up to Ash "Ash do it for us, do it for our world, do it for Friendship!" said Adagio as Ash and the dazzlings were glowing Ash had transformed with Aura Alicorn wings and ears then the dazzlings had change as ponies

"Impossible!" he said Ash then use enough Aura and magic and Ash-greninja summons the water shruiken then fuse to the huge Aura, Magic, Water shruiken "Your wrath ends here!" as they throw the shruiken towards him Dark hero and Ash-greninja try to stop it but the shruiken had hit him directly shows a explosive as the smoke clears the mask was off and Greninja was defeated then the Krystal was shatter to pieces on the mask "Guess that explains why the Krystal was so special to him." said Sunset

"Without that pendant on his mask and the magic you brought here from Equestria, he's just a harmless teenage boy" said Twilight as Ash walks to them Twilight hugged him and give him a kiss "Ash i thought I lost you." said Twilight as Ash returns the kiss "Thanks to you girls and the dazzlings as well now reformed to ponies like you Twilight." said Ash as the reformed dazzling destroyed thier pendants

"Now we're free from him and can you girls forgive us." said Aria as Ash and the rainbooms smiled "Of course we forgive you three." said Sunset then Dark hero was up but Ash and the girls were shocked of what they saw

"You're..." Ash was out of words "Yes I'm you from the other dimension i sbuse my power to get me what i want to win the leagues but i wanted more by taking over other multiverse confessing others like me to fulfill thier destiny but they refused why are you and the other Ashs are stronger." he said to him

"Because i have friends and family by my side. friendship, Courage, Truth, Will and Love you didn't see that but i did i can help you." Ash said offer him a hand but his evil counterpart in rage was going to strike him with one blow but the trap door was open and he fell screaming the group saw Trixie had open it "I'm sorry all of you...i was a selfish child for trying to win but when i saw how Ash helped you i felt guilty for what i did will you all forgive me." Trixie said to them as Ash smiled and hugged her

"That's a Trixie i know." Ash said as Tricie was in tears of happiness seeing Ash is still the person she knew "Come on let's all sing together." said Ash ad they like the idea both Ash, Rainbooms, Dazzling and Trixie are up stage starting to sing together

Don't lose your way

with each passing day

You've come so far

Don't throw it away

Live believing

Dreams are for weaving

Wonders are waiting to start

Live your story

Faith, hope and glory

Hold to the truth in your heart

If we hold on together

I know our dreams will never die

Dreams see us through to forever

Where clouds roll by, for you and I

Souls in the wind

Must learn how to bend

Seek out a star

Hold on to the end

Valley...Mountain

There is a fountain

Washes our tears all away

Words are swaying

Someone is praying

Please let us come home to stay

If we hold on together

I know our dreams will never die

Dreams see us through to forever

Where clouds roll by

For you and I

When we are out there in the dark

We'll dream about the sun

In the dark we'll feel the light

Warm our hearts...everyone

If we hold on together

I know our dreams will never die

Dreams see us through to forever

As high as souls can fly

The clouds roll by

For you and I

the crowd cheer for them of the song proves that they hold on together and Dreams will see each other through forever in thier hearts

 **That's it the seventh chapter of the sequel to the greatest story ever had and hope you enjoy it where Ash meets the dark hero for the first time but knew him during Alola region now the rainbooms are in the semifinals but Trixie seem to be in love with him but what will happen in this sequel Aura and Magic rainbow rocks and I bet twilight will make her choice of say it possibly be a vice versa soon now I will get back to darkness turns to light and xy and tri for the pokemon digimon fans also i'll be doing Ash in the storm hawks universe and future storiesand doing a next story up so enjoy this story auramagicshipping lives on in our hearts show that Ash and Twilight's love will never be broken no matter if she be alone Ash will always be with her**


	8. chapter 8

**Equestria Aura and Magic Rainbow Rocks**

 **chapter** **8**

 **Together forever and ever**

 **Disclaimer i do not own pokemon and mlp equestria girls and here is a sequel of equestria Aura and Magic of the story you see Twilight ready to go back but is it what her heart wanted at the last chapter now you see what else is going on so enjoy**

(Canterlot high)

after the concert, Ash's dark self was now gone never to threaten the dazzlings again Ash is now cleaning up the mess in Canterlot high "Well this is the start?" Ash replied as he heard the girls coming

"Hey Ash we came to help." said Twilight even the Dazzlings and Trixie csme over to help "Hope this shows that you forgive ud of our troubles." said Trixie as they helped clean up the mess Ash watches the girls as they interact and talk to the Dazzlings.

"Well what do you know." Ash said seeing this Particularly Pinkie Pie and Sonata seem to be instant friends while Aria and Rainbow Dash seemed to hit it off well and Adagio and Rarity seem to be getting along.

"This will work out great for me to hsve a one big family." Ash then seems to daydream closing his eyes imagining what is life is going to be like in the future. And in that dream he sees all 10 of them and Trixie all outside under a Shady Oak tree with a lake off of the distance they all seem to be having a picnic together then he hears the laughter of children he turns to see a little ways off.

"I can't wsit to see what will our children look like?" as he still daydreams He turns and looks and sees them they can't make them out but he knows that they're there. He feels a pull on him sense of pride and happiness even greater than winning a gym battle.

"More than that i never be alone." he said to himself that the girls gather around him "Ash we love being part of this family and we love our children too." Twilight replied but he doesn't hear their names it kind of Fades out. Then he feels the presence of one more person will apparently is sitting behind him. He wants to turn to look at her she puts her chin on top of his head and here's the beautiful voice it sounds so familiar to him but he can't place it. And she says that he is truly a remarkable person and so glad to have married him.

"Ash!" He's snapped out of his dream dream by Twilight and Fluttershy looking at it was some concern

"Are you alright Ash?" Fluttrrshy asked but he smiles "Oh, nothing's wrong just dreaming about the future." Ash replied as Fluttershy smiled "Ash want to celebrate it's momentous occasion." she said as Ash nodded But before they decide to go out and do something Ash pulls Twilight and the other girls off to the side and when he holds Twilight's hands and then gets down on his knees

"Listen Twilight we been together for our lives and i want to say is...will you be my wife my future mrs. Twilight sparkle Ketchum." Ash proposed as Twilight almost in tears she held and kiss him looks at him in joy

"yes My Ash i been waiting for yoi to say that a long time." as they hug and kiss. then ash turns to the other girls and does the same thing

"OH, YES!!!!!" Pinkie Pie and Sonata jump him tackling him to the ground saying yes "Ash Ketchum you had your wsy with words." said Rainbow dash ss her and Aria kissed him at each cheek

"Ash darling I love to be your wife Mrs. Rarity Ketchum what a name." Rarity said as her and Adagio hugged him

"Golly Ash you made me the luckiest girl ever and i be a perfect wife." said Applejack was more happy "Ash you still keep your promise and i won't leave your side." Fluttershy kissed him then Sunset was crying and smiling because of Ash proposed her she kiss him on the lips "Ash i thought you never ask me to marry you now you made my dream come true." said Sunset as the girls are happy Trixie walks to Ash

"Ash i want to know is can I be part of it too." she said feel worried if Ash refuses for what she did But he came over

"not quite yet we'll still go on dates." he walks up to her and kisses her fully on the lips making her blush and go wide-eyed by his sudden auction but let them go on a few dates

"if it's still something you wants then I am more than happy to oblige in marrying you as well." Ash replied as Trixie is okay with that "Ash can you kiss me again passionately." Trixie said as Ash smiles then kisses her again gently pushes her against the wall gropes her breasts and feeling up the sides of her waist and her legs.

"Oooohhhh it's true he is good." she said moaning and she loves it. As the other girls blush at the intensity of their makeout session. They got back cleaning up while Ash and Trixie continued their kiss but Trixie is almost drunk with affection

"Ash Ketchum I can't wait for our next date." said Trixie as Applejack walks over to Ash

"Ash I forgot to tell you I volunteer at my house because Big Mac is out of town with Granny Smith and Apple Bloom is sleeping over at Sweetie Belle's with Scootaloo." Applejack said to him

"In that case we should go now that our cleanup is done." ash said as they put away the stuff and shut off everything in the school. Ash and the girls had made it back to Applejack's home. Since Ash declared his intention to marry all of them they planned on celebrating this moment the girls broke off into groups ready for this night.

First and obviously Ash took Twilight first to the guest room.

"So how do you feel soon to be 'Miss Twilight Ketchum'..." He smiled as he held her close. Her breasts were up against his chest and he lead her butt cheeks. She smiled as she held his neck.

"You bet Ash..." She gave him a peck on the lips the leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Hope you're ready for a good time lover boy." She then kissed his neck and gave him a love bites. Ash hissed and put his hands into her shirt and held her ass.

"Get ready Twilight cause tonight..." He snarled and pushed her up against the door "I'm going to fuck you up then I'm going to fuck your sisters as well." He said with a lusty voice as he kissed her with a passion she only saw when he really want to make love to her.

'I love it when he gets passionate. I'm so wet form just his kissing. I can't wait for him to do me again.' She thought as he dropped his pants and underwear. Twilight's eyes widen when she felt him rub his rod at her opening with her panties still on. Ash then let go of her ass and opening up her blouse and unclipping her bra letting her breasts free.

"Ash what are you...!!!!!!" She gasped as he used he cock to move her panties over then penetrated her. Her eyes rolled back as he pounded her pussy. He grunted as the wet smacking of his balls against her was driving Ash mad as he picked her up by he ass and she locked her arms and legs around him as she screamed in pleasure.

"YES ASH FUCK ME!!! Yes oh baby keep going!"

"OH TWILIGHT Baby! Oh sweetheart YESSSSSS." Ash smiled as he licked her neck. "Just think in a few months we're going to be together forever. And we get to the greatest part is when we are together..." He leaned in close to her ear as he humped her making sure she was still being pleased.

"We will have children and be parents." Twilight came hard and milked his dick for his cum.

"YES ASH!!!I WANT THAT MORE THAN ANYTHING!!!!" Cried out Twilight. ASh grunted at the sudden tightness and failed to hold back. He fired his seed deep into her and moaned out. Twilight was still tightly holding him as she came down from her high.

Ash walked over to the bed and gently got her to lay down on the bed.

"Ash.." She muttered as he kissed her forehead.

"Huh what is it dear?"

"Will you spoon me afterwards?"

"Of course Hun." He kissed her and rubbed his nose against hers. She smiled cutely and got comfortable as Ash left.

He walked out of room and went to down the hall and found Rarity and Fluttershy naked and side by side.

"Ready dear?" Rarity smiled as Fluttershy smiled with a blush. He smiled still naked as the girls bent over and Ash knelt down and started to lick and thrust his tongue into Fluttershy's pussy making her moan loudly. Ash then took his other hand and fingered Rarity. They moaned as Ash which between them eating out of Rarity as he fingered Fluttershy.

"Oh Ash please..." Fluttershy groaned out "Get inside me please. I need you."

Ash swiftly got up and thrusted his cock into her. She moaned with joy as he pounded her good. He held her waist as he felt her womb every time he was fully inside her.

"Oh Fluttershy. I so going to knock you up after Twilight. Oh BABY I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!" As he went faster and harder. Rarity was surprised and made her way in front of Flutteshy.

"Cheater..." She said before she took his face in her hands and kissed him . Ash on the other hand went wide eyed and felt Rarity's tongue move around his. he noticed this and felt himself harden even more and almost came right there. He went faster and faster then fired his seed deep into her. He slowly then Rarity ended the kiss as Fluttershy was passed out.

Ash panted as Rarity hugged him kissing him deeply. He returned the affection. She moved them to the couch as Ash thrusted inside her. They broke the kiss and panted as Ash pounded her pussy and womb.

"So Fluttershy gets your second baby." She moaned out as he sucked on her breasts.

"I made her a promise once Twilight is pregnant I will give a baby too." Ash replied between kisses.

"Well honey you better knock us all up. I want your baby too I love you Ash please knock me up too."

Ash leaned in and smirked. "As you wish." He kissed her again and fired his seed deep into her. She moaned into the kiss loving the feeling of being filled with his love. She passed out too. Ash smiled and rubbed her cheek tenderly.

"Sweet dreams my Diamond."

Ash then moved on he saw Adagio naked groping her own breast.

'Man she looks so sexy.' He thought.

"Ready to take me too lover boy?" She smiled lustfuly as she reached down and opened her pussy with her fingers.

Lemon

"Ooooh Ash yes!" Adagio moaned as she lowers down and grabbed his rod and start stroking made him hiss then puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt it as he continues fingering her

"Keep going Adagio i like it!" Ash moaned as Adagio is going more faster now Ash starts licking her womanhood made her more faster even Ash is going faster enjoying each other's pressure

"Here it comes!" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and she releases her love juice in Ash's mouth they swallowed the two start kissing

"Ash you made a promise to Twilight, Fluttershy and Rarity about carrying your children now i want you to do it to me!" said Adagio as Ash is in position to the target

"As you wish!" Ash starts kissing and start thrusting her "oh Ash Yes baby go deeper i want to bare a child for us keep going!!!!" she begged as Ash continues thrusting her faster "Adagio I'll keep going for you and i will never stop!" Ash said still thrusting he been going more faster as he feels his limit

"Ash inside me please!!!!!!" as he fills her womb up

Adagio. Laid her head down next to Ash's as he rubbed her back and making her coo in delight.

"Thank you Ash for never giving up on us.and about that little blank in your memory well..."

Ash rolled on top of her and smiles.

"We made love before didn't we." Ash said

Adagio nodded as he leaned his face closer to her.

"How did i do? Did I please you?"

"You were an amazing lover. You banged me good. I can't wait you to knock me up too. I can imagine the amazing pregnant sex we're going to have." Ash smiled at that kissed her goodnight then moved to where he heard moaning. It came form the bathroom he walked in and saw Rainbow Dash and Sunset behind snd tackled him then start kissing him on the floor. Ash was rock hard and grabbed them

"You two are desperate." Ash said as Sunset and Rainbow nodded but had him pinned to the floor "Oh you are our property Ash!" Sunset grabbed his face and puts it in her mouth starts bopping while Rainbow has her womanhood to his face Ash held her waist and start licking her

"That's right Ash keep going!" Rainbow said as Ash continues faster even Sunset is bopping faster made him keep going Ash licked deeper as Rainbow releases her love juice in Ash's mouth then he feels his limit

"Sunset I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts sunset swallows and starts licking herself then they switch as Ash starts massaging her breasts and groping them

"Ash sweetheart keep going!" Sunset moaned as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking then Rainbow starts bopping his manhood made it more extreme as Ash starts sucking Sunset's right breast "That's it Ash i loving it!" she said as Ash is done he fires his seed in Rainbow's mouth and breasts she swallows it and starts licking her breasts as Rainbow see Ash held her in position for the grand finale

"Ash i been waiting for this day since we met now I'll be future Rainbow dash ketchum i can carry our child." Rainbow said to him

"I'll make it happen" Ash starts thrusting her good made Rainbow moaned "Yes yes Ash keep going make me your beautiful wife and a mother." she begged as Ash continues thrusting

"You will make a perfect wife Rainbow snd we can keep doing this more!" Ash said to her as they keep going hours Ash fires his seed in her Rainbow collapse in exhaustion then Sunset grabbed him "Ash I'm mot going down yet." she kissed him passionate "Ash you been there forfor me now i want to have your child." she said to him as Ash smiles

"As you wish!" they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting her gently Sunset wrapped her arms and legs around him "Ash ash baby fuck me really hard so i csn get pregnant." Sunset begged him as he keeps going

"I love you my beautiful sunshine i csn fuck you and Twilight more as my beautiful wives and i can't wait for us to have kids!" Ash admitted it as he enjoys thrusting Sunset as Ash feels his limit and fires his seed in her Ash gently let her down Sunset had a smile on her face because she is happy her dream come true

Ash is off to the kitchen till Pinkie, Sonata and Aria had him cornered naked in front of him they had him pinned as Applejack appeared naked wearing only her hat and boots

"Ash my cowboy were going to have so much fun!" she said Ssh was surprised having four girls going for him made him more rock hard "Me first!" Pinkie said as she spots her target the hunger in her eyes as she grabbed his rod puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt it as Aria has her womanhood to his face Ash held her more and starts licking

"That's right Ash keep going!" Aria said as Ash continues licking her faster then pinkie was going faster made him go faster as Ash feels Aria's limit she releases her love juice in Ash's mouth then he feels his limit as he fires his seed in pinkie's mouth and breasts she swallows it and she starts licking her breasts while she's busy Aria lowers down and starts bopping his manhood then Sonata grabbed Ash and starts rubbing him in her breasts Ash enjoys it then groped her breasts and starts massaging them

"Oh Ash yes!!!!!!" Sonata said as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan and Aria is bopping faster made her start sucking her right breast faster as he was done

"Aria I'm gonna cum!" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and she starts licking her breasts then Ash held Pinkie in position "Oh yes Ash i love the best part only with you!" Pinkie said as Ash kissed her and start thrusting her

"Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes Ash !!!!" pinkie moaned as a continued thrusting faster "Man she's too excited and i like her!" Ash said as the thrusting continues pinkie was in the zone "Ashy i feel a twitch here it comes!" as Ash fires his seed in her

"My turn Ashy!" Sonata said as Ash held her "Wish granted!" they start kissing and Ash starts thrusting "Oooooooh Ash yes yes yes keep going baby!" said Sonata as Ash continues thrusting her "Man you're so cute Sonata I'm glad to marry you!" Ash admired her as Sonata blushed by his words they been going at it hours "Ash here it comes!!!!" as Ash fires his seed in her Sonata was tired

"Ash I'm still available" said Aria as Ash smiled more as he pinned her to the wall "You want me to go for you!" as they kiss Ash starts thrusting her more faster Aria loved that

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH ASH FUCK ME MORE MORE MORE!" Aria moaned as Ash continues thrusting her deeper

"I can keep goimg not even break a sweat!" Ash said as he keeps going faster and more deeper she is loving it "Ash i can't wait longer i want a child!!!!" Aria said as Ash fires his seed in her

Aria is sleeping then Applejack walks towards him "Ashy you looked poofed allow me to continue." she puts him to the floor and see his hard rock rod she enters it inside her Applejack start kissing him and she starts bouncing him like a cow girl has her hat swinging continues riding him "Heehaw get along little Ashy!" she said as Ash was moaning enjoying his beautiful cowgirl

"Man you are so good Applejack i can't wait for us to be parents." Ash said as Applejack blushed by thst as she keeps going riding him as she feels her limit "Ashy i love that make me a mother!" as her and Ash fires his seed and her love juice each other Applejack wasn't even tired she talked to Ash more before he is on his way to Twilight

"Ash do you love me like this." she asked about her beauty "Yes i do but till we're married i want you like this." as Applejack smiled she blow kiss him

"Goodnight Ashy" she said then Ash smiles to her as soon he reach to Twilight she was ready for him still naked Twilight notice how tired he was she held him "Ash this is the best thing ever happened you proposed me." Twilight said to him

"Guess you will go ba..." Twilight silence him with a kiss "No I'm staying here forever with you Ash you're my future husband and I love you more how about make this night better with me." as Ash smiled and placed her to the bed

"Allow me Twilight" as they start kissing again Ash start thrusting her more "Oh oh oh Ash Ash baby keep going deeper guck me harder!" Twilight said to him as Ash keeps going faster and deeper

"I love you my precious princess you are still my beautiful thing." Ash's words made her cry in joy that Twilight now becoming mrs.Twilight sparkle ketchum she can have a perfect future as she feel her limit "Ash my prince, my love inside me please" as Ash fires his seed in her Twilight snuggle with him resting her head on his chest

"Ash i can get a hang of this an perfect future, perfect life and a family i love yoi my prince." she ssid as Ash kissed her

"I love you my princess." as they sleep

(other school)

at the other school there were pictures of canterlot even the statue showing on the wall being held up by a teenage girl look just like Twilight but wears glasses

"No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school..." she said as there was a puppy look exactly like spike barking

 **That's it the eigth and final chapter of the sequel to the greatest story ever had and hope you enjoy it where Ash proposed to Twilight and the girls they accept then he forgive Trixie of what she did then romance happened but there wax a other Twilight exist what will happen in next sequel Aura and Magic friendship games and twilight will make her choice I will get back to darkness turns to light and xy and tri for the pokemon digimon fans also i'll be doing Ash in the storm hawks universe and future storiesand doing a next story up so enjoy this story auramagicshipping lives on in our hearts show that Ash and Twilight's love will never be broken no matter if she be alone Ash will always be with her**


End file.
